A stalker in Lugnica
by UltimateMetroMan
Summary: Nikolai had survived the zone, no matter what it threw at him he always came on top. When things go sideways he is stuck in a land with magic, half Elves, Onis and a curse that brings him back from the dead. This place certainly gives the zone a run for it's money.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost to the zone**

**The zone 20XX**

* * *

The sky was gray, it seemed as if a storm were brewing in the distance Nikolai knew this better than most. His current unlucky streak were to continue there would also be an emission on the horizon. Nikolai was not your average stalker, although young he was one of the most adept stalkers in the zone. This was thanks to his father, a long time stalker Nikolai's father taught him everything he knew about surviving and even took him in once in a while.

That all changed after his father disappeared. Nikolai worried about his father went searching for him. Eventually he did find him or rather what was left of him. With nowhere to go and no reason why to go back to the outside world he stayed in the zone quickly earning a name for himself.

The familiar sound of thunder could be heard in the distance, slowly but surely the sky turned brighter. Nikolai knew he had to find cover and soon. He ran to a nearby building he knew. It was one of his resting spots when he returned from his artifact hunting, in the old days this place would have been most likely a school or something of the sort. As he entered the building he saw two fellow stalkers also making a v line towards the building.

Once they were all inside they caught their breath. "That was close" One of the men mused. His voice gravely, probably one of the older stalkers in the zone. His battled scarred armor gave it away. His face was ragged, a scar went down his neck, and he had a rather large beard. A more experienced one, Nikolai always enjoyed the company of those veterans as their stories and attitudes reminded him of his father.

"It sure was" the other replied, he did sound much younger than his companion. This one was wearing a leather jacket. One synonymous with rookie loners his face was masked by his has mask. This relieved Nikolai, the last thing he needed was being stuck in a building with two experienced stalkers. Although Nikolai was friendly enough his time in the zone had taught him most people were out for their own personal gain and they were willing to backstab anyone.

"Hello there young one" the older man said with a friendly smile. Nikolai slightly lowered his weapon and smiled back. The storm grew louder and louder and he knew the emission would start soon.

"Hello there, seems you two also saw the possible emission on the horizon" he said as he put his back against some lockers. "So where are you heading?"

"Selling off some artifacts, you know how it is? How about you?" The younger one said. Nikolai started taking calculating how many bullets he still had in his ak. Although nice things could go south.

"Same, with the storm on the horizon I decided to hunker down here." He said nonchalantly, he started looking down the corridor just in case. Although he had cleaned this building many times it always payed to be cautious.

"So what's your name young one?" The older one asked as he walked down the corridor with Nikolai and the younger stalker following close behind.

"Nikolai" he simply answered. The older stalker brought his hand to his chin and scratched his beard.

"You seemed heavily armed, and that armor and weapons don't come cheap. Are you by any chance the son of Tomas?" He asked, Nikolai stopped on his tracks.

"How do you know?" He asked in a lower tone. The older man let out a laugh and waved at him dismissively.

"No need to get defensive. I've just heard about Tomas' son following his footsteps and rapidly ascending the ranks." He said calmly. "I crossed paths with your father many times before. Tough bastard he was" he said letting out a hearty laugh. "Then again everyone has heard of 'Deathwish Nikolai'" Nikolai cringed when he heard that, he hated that nickname. "The son of Tomas Kyznetsov tracked his father's remains to Pripyat, you know going alone and that deep into the zone is a deathwish for a rookie but somehow you managed to not only get your father's pistol back but also the stash he had hidden."

"Thank you, I appreciate the kind words." Nikolai said a bit letting out a small chuckle. "So what you hauling?" Suddenly the mood changed as the younger one got a bit agitated.

"Why do you want to know!?" The younger one asked gripping his smg harder.

"Artyom stand down, Nikolai here was just asking a question. We all are here to sell not to fight." The older man scolded.

"The usual some crystals, Mama's beads, fireballs. A bit of everything really. How about you?" These madmen had been poking around burners. These anomalies produced many interesting artifacts, the drawback was you could end up toasted trying to get them.

"Anything produced by Whirligig and Vortex. Have three of each" he said nonchalantly as the building shook a bit. "**And emission is about to hit find cover immediately.**" Their PDA rang. They saw as the sky turned orange outside and the earth shook hard.

* * *

"Oh this one is feisty!" The old man hollered as he laughed. Nikolai gripped his gun as he grabbed onto the wall. The younger stalker seemed terrified and just stood there unmoving. As the storm continued a crushing sense of dread started to fill the corridors. "I think we're not alone in here" The older one said as he unholstered his shotgun. "Artyom get ready I don't know what's happening" Nikolai noticed how his voice had changed, from an air of confidence to what he could only describe as pure fear. Nikolai aimed his ak down the corridor ready for anyone or anything to run down the halls. But then something happened. Their detectors started going wild, as if something completely off the charts was nearby.

"Vlad what's that!?" Artyom asked as he aimed his smg down the hall. Then Nikolai saw it, down the hallway they saw at least five snorks running on all fours towards them. Snorks were guards or stalkers lost to the zone. They had absorbed insane amounts of radiation turning them into some kind of man beast that roamed around the zone.

"Light em up!" Nikolai hollered as he started unloading his magazine down the hallway. As the creatures let out an inhuman cry Nikolai and the rest unloaded with everything they have. One of the Snorks got passed them and jumped on top of Artyom. Not wasting a second Nikolai pulled his father's revolver from his holster and brought it up to the snorks head blowing it clean off. As the smoke settled the creatures had been slayed. Artyom slowly got up coughing violently, he looked at Vlad and Nikolai and let a small chuckle.

"I saw my whole life pass by, it was short and boring" he said trying to lighten up the mood. Vlad let out a hearty laugh and patted him on the back.

"Life is never boring in the zone, you'll be wise to remember that" As they all settled down they noticed something. Their detectors were still going crazy, something like this shouldn't be happening. Silence filled the school, the only thing that could be heard was the storm outside.

"Something doesn't add up" Nikolai said breaking the silence. "Any ideas Vlad?" He turned to look at the older stalker who seemed as perplexed as he was.

"I have no idea what the hell is going on but I suggest we get as far away from here as soon as the emission settles down." As he said that another thunder could be heard but this time the school shook violently. They all reloaded their weapons just in case and covered each other's back. The mounting dread had come back and this time it enveloped them completely. A sense of hopelessness none of them had ever felt.

And then….. "Oh god please help me!" Artyom said letting out a blood curdling scream as something lifted him from the ground and flung him across the corridor. Nikolai thought it was a poltergeist, a ghostly abomination created after the second explosion in the zone. But something didn't quiet add up, poltergeists didn't just appear anywhere let alone fling someone across the room. Those who could were in very specific zones and this wasn't one of them. Nikolai started unloading on the thing trying to stagger it as Vlad ran towards Artyom.

Something disconcerting started happening whatever attacked Artyom was taking some sort of humanoid form. It seemed to be covered in some kind of black tar, its eyes were bright yellow and it sported an unnatural white grin. The thing let out a blood curdling scream as it jumped past Nikolai and pushed Vlad against the lockers. As it got closer to Artyom the boy started floating. When the creature got to him he dug his had deep into Artyom's stomach as the boy let out a cry. He tried bringing his smg to the creature's head but then he started being tossed around like a ragdoll, he hit the lockers, he hit the floor and he hit the ceiling. Nikolai reloaded and started shooting at the creature who didn't seem to care.

"Artyom!" Vlad hollered as he got back up and rushed the thing with his shotgun but as soon as he got closed he was pushed back with tremendous force landing on top of Nikolai.

"God help me please!" Artyom screamed as he started bleeding more and more and the hall was painted crimson. Nikolai had never seen this creature nor heard of him. The school shook again violently. This wasn't a coincidence, a never seen creature and an emission like nothing he had ever seen before. Whatever that thing was it seemed to be almost bringing the building down on top of them. Vlad got off Nikolai brought out his revolver and started shooting at the thing. It almost seemed impervious to bullets.

"Vlad! We need to get out of here!" Nikolai screamed as he jumped back to his feet.

"We need to save him!" Vlad said. Nikolai grabbed his arm and pulled back.

"Save what!?" He asked pissed, the building shook again violently. "He's a dead man and we both know it. A bullet in the head is mercy so try to give him the pity bullet and let's get the fuck out of here!" Vlad looked at Artyom and sighted.

"Rest in peace" as the shot rung through the corridors Artyom went limp the creature dropped the body and looked at it almost as if he were disappointed. Knowing going outside before the emission stopped was a death sentence they both ran towards the stairs making their way to the far end of the corridor only thing behind them was a window.

* * *

"You got grenades?" Nikolai asked, if anything grenades could stagger him long enough for the storm to pass.

"A whole lot of em. We're taking this bastard down!" Vlad said handing me three grenades. We held our breaths as we waited the only thing we could hear was the storm outside. Then the creature let out a scream and ran up the stairs jumping on the ceiling and started crawling on it. Vlad pulled the pin from the grenade throwing it at the creature. When the blast went off a cloud of smoke rose up.

As they tried looking through the cloud they saw the creature on the ground twisting and turning as it slowly got back up again. Nikolai pulled the pin from the next one and threw it at the creature. Once again it staggered, Vlad pulled the pin on the next one and threw it. Then the thing let out a cry as it slowly stopped moving. They both got a breather as the smoke settled the creature had fallen apart almost like a doll, its arms were in different places of the hall and its body was broken in half. A black substance pouring out of the body.

"And stay down ya bastard!" Vlad said. Nikolai let out a small chuckle, whatever this thing was it took one hell of a beating. As they looked outside the emission had subsided too, finally, they could leave this forsaken place. "Let's get out of here," he said patting Nikolai's back. Then Nikolai saw something that chilled his blood, the thing was putting himself back together. "Oh, shit here we go again!" Vlad said handing two more grenades to Nikolai. As the thing got back up it moved at them at an incredible speed barely giving them time to react. In what seemed like a split second Nikolai pushed Vlad out of the window. Why did he do it? Not even he knew at that moment, as time slowed down for him as he pulled the pin he closed his eyes he muttered under his breath "я йду додому."

The veteran stalker Vlad Petrovich told the story of the unkillable mutant. A story that was quickly confirmed by Duty soldiers. The body of Artyom Romanovich was recovered but according to Vlad, he was saved by Nikolai Kyznetsov whose body was never found. Considered KIA by everyone, little did they know he was taken to another world. A world that was stranger than the zone in many ways. The Kingdom of Lugnica would soon have a stalker in its midst.

* * *

**And cut first chapter done. We'll be following my OC Nikolai Kyznetsov a stalker in the zone. If you don't know what a stalker is I highly recommend you check out the stalker series of games and the book roadside picnic which both heavily inspired the world Nikolai comes from. Now I will be basing most of the story on the anime/manga as I haven't gotten around to reading the LN so you've been warned! **

**Now ukranian leason! я йду додому (I'm coming home). See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Re start**

* * *

Nikolai had heald his breath, he waited for the blast or for the creature to start ripping him apart. Neither of this things happened, as time felt as if it moved at a crawls pace a bright light almost blinded him and he fell on his knees coughing violently. He felt as if his lungs were burning, he looked around and saw he was most definitely not in the school. He seemed to be somewhere where the sky was a clear blue color

He slowly grabbed his backpack and opened it. He grabbed a bottle of water and drank it, he looked inside and saw his things seemed to be where they should.

He stood up and looked around him, at this point he was sure he was either dead or hallucinating. He was in the middle of a market place that alone was strange, but the people who walked past him was the strangest part. It looked as if he was dropped in one of those old fantasy books he used to read. There were humans, sure but he also saw humanoid lizards, humanoid dogs and other crazy humanoid creatures.

He quickly pulled his PDA out and tried to locate where he was on the map but quickly realized the map didn't show him, even worse there was no signal which he knew was impossible as even deep within the zone he could sometimes get the tail end of a radio broadcast.

He quickly noticed how people were trying to steer clear of him. They probably had never seen someone dressed like Nikolai. Then again his gas mask didn't exactly look friendly. They probably thought he was a beggar of some sorts. Deciding that gathering information was the best course of action he grabbed his bag and started walking.

He stared at amazement at what he saw, this truly was something different. It seemed as if humans and these humanoids lived in peace, or at least some semblance of it. They were talking, buying, and selling as if it were the norm. Still Nikolai couldn't be sure so as he walked he kept his hand in his holster just in case.

The streets were long and winding, to Nikolai this felt like a maze, it was almost too much for him to take in and that was saying something as he lived in a place where sometimes the laws of reality don't apply. As he turned the corner he started walking down an alleyway. Nikolai instantly felt danger as if he shouldn't be here. Then he saw three men come out of the shadows. 'Bandits….' Nikolai thought as he prepared to unholster his revolver but then he realized using a gone in what seemed to be a medieval world could probably end horribly.

He had read about medieval times and he wasn't exactly keen in getting burned to crisp. He retracted his hand and instead put his hand on the handle of his bayonet. As he got closer he could make out better the possible assailants. The first one was quite frankly a midget with a bowl cut. In Nikolai's opinion he could probably punt the pipsqueak. The second one was taller, still a bit shorter than Nikolai. He was a burly fellow, he wore some sort of white turban? Nikolai couldn't quiet put his finger on what it was. He also wore a white shirt and a green vest.

And the last one was probably the leader. Had light blue and pink hair, this left Nikolai quite confused, he was sure you couldn't actually dye your hair in medieval times, he was slim and had a chain around his neck. This group of misfits made Nikolai chuckle a bit it was a far cry of the drunk gun-wielding bandits he normally encountered.

"What can I do for you?" Nikolai asked sarcastically. The thugs noticed it and glared at him. Without wasting a second the leader lunged at him. Nikolai sidestepped and grabbed his arm quickly twisting his wrist making him drop his knife. He then proceeded to grab his head and smash him against the wall knocking him out cold.

The taller guy tackled him to the ground. Nikolai would have had no problem dodging him but there was a rather small detail he forgot about…. He was carrying about 50 Kg of equipment and items. He wasn't exactly nimble with that weight. He did his best to get him into a chokehold but as he was attempting that he saw something that confused him to no end. A piece of ice was forming on top of them; Nikolai's adrenaline kicked in as he used all of his might to move out of the way as the piece of ice dropped on top of the thug's head with a thud.

The last bandit seemed as confused as he was. Not wasting a second he got back to his feet and sucker punched the pipsqueak, the guy had no chance and dropped like a brick. Nikolai looked around trying to find where the piece of ice came from. He had seen fire come out of the ground with no reason but this? This was something different. Then out of the corner of his, he saw her.

A girl white-haired girl, as he turned around he was awestricken by the sight in front of him. The girl had pale white skin that looked as if she didn't get enough sun. She had a white short dress with two pieces of fabric hanging from her arms which had had a golden crest with a purple background, long white boots and a white flower on her head. He quickly regained his composure and spoke up.

"Thanks for the help I owe you one," Nikolai said. The girl looked at him confused, almost as if she was looking at an alien. Then he remembered he had his gas mask on. Quickly he took it off and put it back in his bag.

* * *

Emilia didn't know what she expected to see when the man took off his mask. But she surely didn't expect what she saw. She saw a young human teen, he had long brown hair and blue eyes. The one thing that stood up out for her was the scar going down his left cheek going down his neck.

"Not the butter face you expected?" He said smirking. Emilia slightly tilted her head confused.

"Butter face?" That's a term she had not heard. She also noticed the teen had a thick accent she hadn't heard before.

"Nevermind…. Anyways could I get the name of my savior?" He asked letting out a small smile.

"Emilia" she simply responded. The guy brought his hand to his chin as if he were thinking about something.

"Emilia, thank you for the help. I really appreciate it, I'm in your debt. But before you tell me how I can make it up to. Could you tell me how you did that ice thing?" She looked at him confused, had he never seen magic?

"It's water magic, a pretty simple spell actually."

* * *

Nikolai's brain just stopped working for a second. Making ice appear out of thin air is anything but basic! He wouldn't even fathom what difficult spells looked like. Nikolai had slowly come to a realization, he would get nowhere alone. He needed help and this girl could be useful. If he sticks close to her he could learn more about the world before going on his way.

"There's nothing 'simple' about making ice appear out of thin air" he said as he checked on the thugs. They were out cold and probably wouldn't wake up any time soon.

"Have you never seen magic? You must come from a boring land…"

"Who said that?" Nikolai asked, then he saw it. A small cat floating over Emilia. Nikolai had seen some weird shit but this was definitely in the top 10. "Well, two things… Number one the zone is anything but boring and second thing is what the hell are you!?"

"Too loud…" the cat said as he scratched its ears.

"The zone? I've never heard of that place… Um.." Emilia hummed as if she were trying to remember my name.

"Name's Nikolai, Nikolai Kyznetsov. And well it's obvious you wouldn't have heard of the zone. It's a land far away from here, doubt people here would have heard about it." Technically it wasn't a lie, wherever he was it wasn't his world.

"I see…" she said. Nikolai noticed something interesting. Elf ears, or at least that's what he assumed. "Well I'm glad that you're okay but I do have to go now." As she walked passed him Nikolai stopped her.

"I'm in your debt, is there anything you need help with." Nikolai said smiling.

"Well…" Emilia looked hesitant as if she was about to say something.

"Lia it's okay I don't sense any malice in him" The cat said softly to the girl.

"My insignia got stolen, I need to get it back." She muttered.

"Is that it?" Nikolai asked amused. "Well the way you're acting it does seem it's important to you. You're in luck I'm really good at finding things, after all that's a stalker's job."

"Stalker?" She asked confused. Man she really was cute, she reminded him of a puppy a lost puppy.

"That's what the people in the zone call themselves. We hunt for artifacts and sell them to whoever wants to buy them."

"That seems easy" the cat mused.

"That's what rookies say before they encounter a bloodsucker and have their spine forcefully ripped out" Nikolai said chuckling. Emilia on the other hand was horrified by the description. What kind of place did he come from? "Anyways… Lead the way!"

* * *

Nikolai had found his partnership with Emilia to be quite fruitful. He had been learning about the city and its people. He found out the humanoid citizens were called demi humans, an interesting term if he were to be honest. He also learned a bit more about magic, a subject which seemed to be necessary if he wanted to survive. Maybe after this was all said and done he could have Emilia teach him magic.

He also realized something quite unfortunate. While he did understand the language he couldn't read. This came as a surprise to the young stalker has he was well versed in many languages including English and German.

The search of the insignia on the other hand had been slow. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. It also didn't help that they found a small child and Emilia insisted on looking for her parents. After a while they did find the kid's father. The man was selling what seemed to be apples and insisted on giving them some. The thing Nikolai found quiet amusing was the fact they called the apples appas.

After what seemed like hours they found a lead. A man was able to match the thief's description with a girl called Felt. Thankfully he even gave the location where they could normally find her. As they walked through the city towards the location Nikolai saw how the buildings got older and the area looked poorer.

In some ways it reminded him of the small apartments he lived in when he was younger. The slums were in many ways what molded him when he was younger, it gave him character and a will to fight. Still he hated seeing people living in this conditions, it was unfair to him. "Reminds me of home" he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Emilia asked curiously, Nikolai sighted.

"Reminds me of when I was younger, when I lived in the slums. They were a bit better but I totally understand why the thief stole. Don't get me wrong I'll help you get it back but still…"

"It's okay" Emilia said giving him a smile that warmed him up. "If you don't mind me asking where do stalkers live?" Nikolai let out a hearty laugh.

"We live wherever we can. We're always on the move, you just need a roof over your head and a defendable position."

"Doesn't sound like a nice place to live in" The cat which he learned was named Puck added.

"It isn't, but even when you're facing death at every corner."

"Then why do you live there?" Emilia asked.

"My father was a stalker, so was my grandfather. It's what my family knows best. Some go for the promises of riches, other's for the legend of the wish granter at the center of the zone. Whatever the reason the zone draws us in with its siren's call."

"That's quite poetic I'm surprised!" Puck said.

"A fellow loner told me that one. I didn't make it up" Nikolai said chuckling. "Anyways, let's get this over with. I'm getting the chills"

"Scared?" Emilia asked.

"No, my gut tells me something is awfully wrong. And normally my gut feelings are right."

"Well, Nikolai I'm entrusting you Emilia. It seems I'm out of time" Puck said earning a confused look from Nikolai.

"What do you mean? Are you going to sleep?" Nikolai asked.

"Something like that. Maintaining this form isn't easy. It uses a lot of mana so I have limited time outside the crystal." Puck explained.

"I understand, don't worry I pay my debts in full. Emilia is safe I promise you that."

"I'll take you up on your word" Puck said yawning as he slowly vanished.

"We'll be alright" Emilia added.

"If things get hairy you know where to find me" Puck said, Emilia nodded. After a few seconds he completely disappeared.

"That was quite the sight" Nikolai said. "This land is full of surprises."

"Nikolai if it's not much to ask can you tell me more about your home when we find my insignia?" Emilia sked.

"Of course! Well then, let's get this over with." Then Nikolai noticed everyone seemed to avoid them. He could see out of the corner of his eye that people were running inside their houses and locking the doors. "Well it seems we'll have to go through every building…"

"That won't be necessary. I'll ask the lesser spirits for directions" Emilia said confidently.

"Lesser spirits?" The only spirit like creatures Nikolai had seen were poltergeists and scorched ones. Scorched ones were spirits of people who had no made it to the other side and walked in the zone following their normal routines. While docile if you were to bump into one of this creatures you'd suddenly die of a heart attack so being aware and walking around them was a must.

"Lesser spirits are spirits that will one day reach Puck's level. But before that they must gain strength and awareness of their surroundings. After that they become full spirits." Nikolai saw as she closed her eyes and muttered a few words. After a few seconds he saw some lights gather around her as they flew in circles around.

After a few seconds the lights subsided. Emilia smiled and motioned me to follow her. After a few minutes we arrived at some kind of bar. Or at least that's what it seemed like.

"Okay Emilia, we don't know what's inside so stay outside" Nikolai said as he dropped his bag and pulled out his sawed off shotgun. He checked inside and saw it was loaded. He pulled out his night vision goggles and put them on.

"There's no need for violence, maybe we can talk to her" Emilia asked hopeful. Nikolai looked at her incredulous.

"Look I made a promise to Puck to keep you safe. I'll go inside check if everything is safe then you can come inside. If I need help I'll call out to you okay?" Emilia looked hesitant but in the end she gave up.

"Okay…"

"Good" Nikolai knocked on the door. "Hello? Someone there?" No answer, he tried a few more times and still nothing. Something was up and his fight or flight senses were going off. He knew there was someone inside, question was could he actually kill them? He slowly put his hand on the door knob and turned it. He was surprised to find the door was open.

Nikolai slowly walked in shotgun in had as he looked around him. As he walked deeper into the building he saw that there seemed to have been a fight. Then that familiar metallic smell hit him. He saw a body of a burly old man on the floor, his guts spilled out on the floor. He then saw it out of the corner of his eye something lunged at him. Barely having enough time he dived to the side. Aiming his shotgun at his assailant and unloading the shells. The thing moved out of the way as Nikolai scrambled to load to more shells.

"Come out you fucker!" Nikolai hollered. He saw something moving in the celling's beams he shot again but the thing dodged it, it was moving too fast.

"Nikolai are you okay!?" Emilia asked barging inside without even realizing the danger.

"EMILIA NO!" as Nikolai reached out to her something blurred passed him. He saw Emilia fall face as a dagger came out of his back and then he was hit with unbearable pain. As he saw blood gushing out of where his hand should be.

"AGHHHHH!" Nikolai screamed. He dropped his shotgun and unholstered his revolver. He kept shooting until finally he hit the thing in its leg.

"You little bastard, you actually hit me" A feminine voice said venom dripping out of every word. As the world turned darker and the sound of the fire drowned out Nikolai felt cutting his stomach open.

* * *

**And Cut yeah chapter 2 finished! Sorry it took so long guys, college has been pretty much hell. Thank you for the kind words you've left remember feedback is always welcomed! **

**Now on a more serious note. Nikolai, the world he comes from and his past will slowly come out. Didn't want to drop it all at once as I felt it would be unnatural. Anyways next chapter should come out next week so stay tuned in for that! UltimateMetroMan out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Re: Try

**3 years ago.**

* * *

It had been a bumpy ride to say the least. Nikolai knew getting into the zone was getting harder with the zone's expansion and the increased military presence. But he didn't expect to have to fight his way in. But finally he arrived at Cordon.

He saw various stalkers sitting by a campfire, wearily looking at him. He felt their eyes burning into the back of his skull. He slowly walked slowly into the bunker walking down the stairs of the run-down complex. When he opened the door he saw a familiar face. An old balding man sat inside a locked vending post. Sidorovich was one of the better-known characters in the zone.

"Welcome-" Sidorovich looked at him for a second and then grinned. "Nikolai it's so good to see you!"

"You too Sidorovich" Nikolai said leaning against the wall.

"You look like hell" he pointed out pointing at his gear which was in pretty bad shape.

"We were ambushed, had to fight my wat out, ran into a few anomalies" he said nonchalantly. Sidorovich stood up and opened the gate motioning for him to come in. They retreated deeper into the bunker, he had been inside Sidorovich's house before but this time it looked different. Many more guns and supplies.

"The military has also been giving us problems" Sidorovich said arriving at the living room. He took a seat in a dusty old chair which had seen its better days already passed. Nikolai sat on the couch in front of him.

"Zone is getting harder to traverse" Nikolai said.

"And every day there are less of us. Loners are a dying breed Nikolai" Sidorovich said pulling out a cigar and lighting it. "Most people join a group... Duty, Freedom, bandits, monolith even."

"I saw more loners than ever, how are we a dying breed?" Nikolai asked.

"Those you see out there are fresh meat. They have no clue what they are getting into. Most don't make it a week. Experienced stalkers are a dime a dozen" Sidorovich said puffing smoke from his cigar.

"You know why I'm here" he said calmly.

"Of course, I'm not stupid, young one. You're here to track your father" he replied grinning. "I did wonder when you would come!"

"Any leads?"

"Just know he was heading close to the center of the zone. He kept rambling about your sister." That... That shouldn't be possible, she had died long ago. It had hit them hard but it hit his dad the hardest. Still why after all this time why would he bring this back up?"

"Did he lose it?" he asked fearfully.

"Ha!" He laughed loudly. "Your father was a tough son of a bitch no way that's the case. If he was willing to head to the center there must be a reason. We all know it isn't the wish granter so it makes you think huh?"

"I'm nowhere near geared up enough to make the trip" he said looking at the condition of his equipment

"Aye, but you could get some work around here and a pair of extra hands. The way to the center is worse than it's ever been" he warned.

* * *

**Present**

Nikola gasped for air as he fell to the ground. He barely could breathe. He felt the mask on his face, he quickly got it off and looked around.

He was back where he had been earlier... Was it all a dream? No... That felt too real, somehow he was back. He didn't know how but here he was. Well... It didn't matter he have a score to settle. Whoever had killed him... They wouldn't even know what hit them.

While he knew exactly where she would be he had noticed she was extremely fast. Nikolai thought he might need some backup, maybe some guards? As he kept walking he bumped into someone.

"Excuse me are you alright?" A voice asked. He looked closer at him and raised his brow. He had red hair deep blue eyes and an all-white outfit. But what really stood out was the sword on his side.

"It's quite alright. Excuse me are you a knight or something?"

"Yes I am, is there a problem?"

"Well if you don't mind could you keep a look on the slums, I feel something is brewing there."

"Really now?" He asked raising his brow.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I have places to be..." He quickly kept walking. Hopefully he would come, if not he would have to find other ways of killing the woman. He walked down the alleyway and sure enough the two bandits were there. Not being up for this repeat he quickly pulled out his revolver and shot at their feet. They quickly jumped and ran away.

"Hmm should have done this before..." He muttered he kept walking down the alleyway. He knew where that woman would be, it was now a matter of how to take her down. He knew she wasn't bulletproof. Then again he didn't know how she looked like. All this and more kept running in his mind. Any hunter worth his salt prepared for any eventuality.

Then he thought about it. Thanks to that Emilia girl he was more prepared for this world. He knew more about it. While it wasn't his problem to deal with he felt a sort of debt to her. So after killing her he would give her back her insignia and be on his way.

Nikolai could see the slums from where he stood, a good eagles view of the whole area around the tavern. He could try to snipe it from here but it would be a hard shot. Possible but very hard. He could also just try to get her with a point-blank shotgun shot but that would be rather luck dependent.

"Is something the matter?" A feminine voice asked. A voice that made his skin crawl as he wanted to tense up. It was the same voice from the tavern. He slowly turned around and looked at the woman. A dress that was anything but modest. The eyes of a hunter, her smooth skin... If she wasn't on his to kill list he would totally go for her.

"Indeed, you see I'm lost" he said keeping his cool. If he rose her suspicion there was no telling what she would do.

"Is that so? Are you not from around here?" She asked seductively.

"I'm an adventurer. Recently arrived, decided to see what the city had to offer."

"Does that include the slums?" She asked raising her brow. She was definitely suspicious but there was still saving it.

"Good to remind myself where I come from. My shithole of a home back when I was younger looked like this place" he said nonchalantly.

"Never lose sight of your beginnings?"

"Exactly. Also miss quick question. Do you know anywhere where someone like me could get a job?" He asked. Slowly moving his hand inside of one of his hidden holsters the one that had his sawed-off shotgun to be exact. To the common eye it would look like he was reaching for his pocket.

"There is a guild not far from here. Head west you should see a large building with a guild sign."

"Appreciate it miss. Let me see if I have money to pay you back"

"That won't be necessary," she said sympathetically giving him a smile.

"Not at all! I am in your debt" he said.

"A gentleman" she mused.

"I try to be" he said winking. At that moment he finally got it out of the holster and pointed it at her through the fabric of his sweater. At that moment he gambled it all. Two loud bangs could be heard as her body was sent flying backward a small bag with what seemed like money falling in front of Nikolai. He quickly reloaded just in case and aimed at her. But she didn't move...

"Died on impact huh?" He said calmly. Then again being shot like that point-blank was enough to shred your internal organs. He got closer to her and saw she wasn't breathing. "Next time do not mess with a stalker" he said laughing. Knowing one problem was done and dusted meant he could focus on getting the insignia back.

He could just shoot them both dead but at the same time he looked around and saw the shithole that this place was and how he identified with it. Maybe he should just them the money... Help them start a better life. He arrived shortly at the tavern and knocked on the door. A rather large man opened the door.

He immediately remembered it was the corpse he saw last time.

"Are you the grim reaper?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"If I am no one gave me the memo" he shot back making the man chuckle.

"What are you looking for."

"An insignia a girl robbed recently"

"You mean Felt? What is your business with her?" He asked his eyes narrowing and his body tensing a bit.

"Business as usual. I'm here to buy" he said calmly. The man relaxed a bit and motioned for him to come in.

"A drink?" The man asked. Nikolai quickly pulled a vodka bottle from his bag and put it on the counter. The bar was well... Rather quaint, just a few tables and chairs. A bar for the bartender a few bottles and dust lots of dust. Then again he couldn't complain.

"Mind giving me a glass?" He asked. The man nodded and gave him a glass. He poured himself a nice serving and gave one to the old man.

"Are you trying to poison me?" The man asked suspiciously. Nikolai replied by downing the whole glass.

"If you can't handle alcohol it sure as hell is poison." The man nodded and drank, his eyes widen.

"This is great!" He said gleefully "it has a really good kick."

"Glad to see you're a man of culture... Um..." Nikolai said, he hadn't caught his name.

"Rom but most people call me Old Man Rom" he said.

"Nikolai at your service" he said calmly.

"Anyways do you know when our little thieve is arriving?" As soon as he said that a knock came from the door. Rom quickly opened it a small girl walked in. Blonde hair, fiery eyes petite form. She was really young as well as a bit underdressed.

"Who is he, Old Man Rom?" She quickly asked.

"A buyer for that insignia you stole" Nikolai quickly said.

"How do you know?" She asked raising her brow.

"It's part of my job" he pulled out a bag and tossed it at Rom. "This is my offer" they took the coins out as their eyes widen.

"20 holy coins!?" The girl exclaimed.

"Why is the bag covered in dried blood?" Old Man Rom asked.

"Swiped it off your would be buyer. Or should I say assassin" Nikolai said calmly.

"Wait you killed my client!?" Felt exclaimed

"She was an assassin. Did you really think someone would play fair?" He asked.

"And we should expect you to play fair?" Rom asked suspiciously.

"More than her at least. I was dirt poor once, know the feeling kiddo. Take the money give me the insignia and we will never see each other again" then a knock came from the door. Nikolai quickly pulled out his pistol and aimed at it.

"Wow calm down! Good joke but it seems my client its-" the door blew open as he saw a familiar girl at the door. It was Emilia!

"Hand over the insignia!" She said demanding or at least it seemed to be her attempt.

"You tricked us!" Felt accused.

"No I was going to give Emilia back her insignia. Look you got the money give it to her and live a better life" He said. Emilia looked at him puzzled.

"Do I know you?" She asked. That confirmed it to him. Only he can remember. Whatever happened rewinded time after his death.

"Just consider me as a friend" he said quickly taking aim at Rom.

"Look last thing we need is a bloodbath we all have what," Nikolai said trying to defuse the situation.

Felt looked conflicted. She knew this could go south really quickly. She didn't know why Nikolai was pointing at Old Man Rom with that thing but if she were to guess it was a weapon. One she had never seen.

"Seems negotiations failed. I guess I'll take it after I kill you all" a familiar voice said. Upon the roof a battered woman stood her stomach wrapped in bandages which seemed to be slowly seeping out.

"You're alive?" Nikolai asked aiming at her.

"Indeed I am! That weapon of yours did do a number on me so I will have to return the favor!" She quickly dove at Nikolai. He kicked up the table as he dove to the side. The woman cut through it cleanly. A volley of ice shards flew at her as she dodged them.

"Thanks" Nikolai said.

"You're welcome!" Puck said appearing.

"Well let's see who has the most beautiful guts" the woman said smiling in a sadistic manner. Nikolai took aim and unloaded his revolver as she quickly dodged them he quickly noticed how her bandages were slowly getting more red.

"Your organs are shredded or in really bad conditions you should run and cut loses" Nikolai said reloading taking cover in the bar area. She began her onslaught against Emilia. Not wasting a second Nikolai pulled his Kalashnikov and opened fire as she backed out.

Nikolai was a pretty good shot but this, she was faster than anything he had fought before. He saw Old Man Rom swing at the woman. She dodged and slashed his throat.

"Rom!" Felt yelled as she was about to charge in Nikolai pulled her over and grabbed her.

"Treat his wounds, I'll take care of this" he said confidently.

"I think my time is over" he heard Puck say.

"I have this under control" Nikolai said.

"Please take care of Emilia for me" he said yawning. The woman laughed as the odds were stacking in her favor. That was until an explosion blew the roof.

Out of the whole a familiar man landed. The knight Nikolai had met earlier.

"It's good to see you again knight" Nikolai said reloading.

"The feeling is mutual" he said smiling. "Now gut hunter, care for a dance?" As the dashed into combat Nikolai saw the chance and ran towards Rom and slowly dragged him behind the counter. Emilia quickly kneeled next to him.

"Can you two take care of him?" They both nodded as Nikolai entered the fray. Taking a shot he hit the gut hunter in her upper left thigh.

"You!" She yelled. "I'll kill you!" She dodged the knights attack again as she seemed to slip away.

"Thank you for the help" the knight said.

"Name's Nikolai" he said as they both shook hands.

"Reinhart" the knight said.

A bit of time past by as they got everything in some sort of order. One thing was for sure, the bar had seen better days.

As a discussion erupted as Reinhart seemed to take Felt in Nikolai felt his spine tingle. Time slowed as he saw the gut hunter lunge at Emilia. He kicked a table up and got in front of Emilia.

As the gut hunter cut through the table Nikolai aimed his revolver. A loud bang ringing as the woman shot back a clear hole in her skull. Sadly it came at a price. Blood seeped out of Nikolai's chest as his vison grew blurry and voices became distorted.

* * *

And cut! Yes I am back from the dead! hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always feedback is welcomed. UltimateMetroMan out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Another chance**

* * *

3 years ago

"So we're hitting the farm?" Nikolai asked checking his Kalashnikov again. He was against the clock or at least that's what he thought. Running in right now would be dumb. He needed to at least have enough food and ammo for the trip to and back.

"Aye, these bandits have gotten too close to Cordon" said Wolf. An old grizzled man in his late 50's the old dog had survived far longer than most and had the scars to show for it. Right now it was only him and a bunch of rookies pushing into the camp. If they were smart they would play it tactically if not most of them would be gunned down before even setting foot inside.

"Well better get this over with" Nikolai said splitting off the group and taking aim from a nearby hill covered in bushes.

It was carnage. They spotted Wolf's group rather quickly and a battle ensued. With very few places to take cover in most were on the ground behind small rocks or trees. Those who weren't so lucky got turned into pin cushions.

"Nikolai we need backup" Wolf hollered through the radio. Nikolai steadied his aim. Took a deep breath and looked down the scope. In one shot one of the bandit's heads was gone.

The bandits looked dazed as they fired all around trying to wash him out of his hiding spot.

With cold determination he took each shot. Making each bullet count. One by one the bandits fell as the loners pushed slowly.

After half an hour of fighting the shooting subsided. The bodies of several loners littered the field and the inside of the farm. With the mission done Nikolai scavenged any scraps of munition and objects of interest from both loners and bandits.

The concept of respecting the dead had no meaning in the zone. Those who were dead could not use their gear so why waste it?

"Another group of rookies dead" Wolf said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It is what it is" Nikolai said nonchalantly.

"Your father trained you well" he complimented.

"So I've heard... Sidorovich was right. Good loners are a dime a dozen" Nikolai mused.

"The ones that survived today will have hopefully learned something. But remember kid even with training you're considered a rookie"

"I know, don't care about what they call me"

"Is that so? Hmm you remind me of my daughter..."

"In what way?"

"She said the same thing on her first mission." Nikolai raised his brow. Female stalkers were rare but not unheard of. This environment was full of men who haven't seen a woman in a while. It was dangerous. Then again Nikolai didn't care, if someone was worth their salt it didn't matter what they had between their legs.

"How did she convince you to let her come?"

"Much like your sister from what I heard. Iron will and really annoying the hell out of their fathers."

Nikolai tensed up a bit. The mention of his sister was a taboo. He loved her to bits. She had been like a mother after the death of their mother.

"I see..."

"Sore subject? I apologize. Hey would you mind helping me drag the bodies to the fire? Better burn them up before they start attracting predators."

Nikolai nodded slowly getting up. The profit from this run would be positive thankfully. If lady luck was on his side maybe he would be able to venture to monolith controlled areas.

The burning was a solemn moment for any stalker. Even if their personal belongings were looted their bodies would be given one last goodbye. The process was long and arduous. Nikolai quickly realized how many of the survivors had a dead look on their faces. Some might have been friends, he really didn't know nor he wanted to get involved.

As the sun slowly hid Nikolai retreated to the roof of one of the buildings. Making sure no one was going to bother him he used his bag as a pillow and kept his weapon close to him as he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

**Present**

Nikolai was floating in a dark void. He felt cold. A reminder of home when you didn't have a fire. It all felt surreal. He thought he may have died but if that were the case wouldn't he be back where he began the day?

"Nik...o...lai..." A distorted voice said. Nikolai tried turning to no avail. He felt something cold moving up his leg he tried shaking it up as the felt himself being consumed and he felt the air leave his lungs.

Nikolai woke up, cold sweat dripping down his forehead. It had been a nightmare. One that felt too real, what had that been about?

He saw he was in some sort of pijamas in a room that looked out of a fantasy book. It looked so luxurious... The bed felt like heaven, something he had never experienced. The warmth was unreal. He felt like a king!

He looked out of the window, it was still pretty early, by his calculations maybe 5 am. He checked his chest and saw he didn't have any marks. Surprising considering he had been open like a can. He looked around the room. His backpack was set on a nearby chair and his suit. His suit looked brand new, they had cleaned it! Whoever they were they got the blood, grime, and other unspeakable horrors off his armor. He slowly tried getting up. His legs wobbly as he had to grab on to the nearest furniture.

This feeling was nothing new for him. Deciding that it would be rude to break out of wherever he was he decided to just try to do some morning exercises. Although lightheaded he would not let it get in the way of keeping sharp, hadn't stopped him before it sure wouldn't now. Just in case he looked for his revolver and kept it near. Best case scenario he was saved by Emilia or Reinhart, worst-case scenario that assassin had taken him captive.

Although at first he had struggled he had finally managed to get back into rhythm. He checked his bag and sure enough they didn't touch any of his belongings. As the sun started to rise he took off his shirt and continued his exercises.

After a few hours he was finally finishing with some pushups. He would really need a shower after this... He heard the door open, knowing he could theoretically dive for the gun and shoot he kept going.

"Sister, sister, our guest is indecent" he heard a soft feminine voice say.

"Sister, sister our guest is exposing himself to us" another voice replied. He finished his pushups and looked at the girls. They seemed to be twins, one with pink hair one with blue hair. They were... To be honest beautiful to Nikolai and the maid outfit wrapped it all in a nice bow.

"I'm doing my morning routine, you should know to knock before entering a room" Nikolai said jokingly.

"We apologize" they said in synch as they bowed. Their coordination was a bit unnerving to say the least.

"No worries, I might need a shower though... But before that would you two beautiful maids tell me where I am?"

"You're in master Roswall's estate" replied the pink-haired girl.

"How did I get here?"

"Miss Emilia brought you back" they both said. Nikolai smiled, the girl didn't know him but still brought him here and gave him a bed. A true angel in disguise he thought.

Speaking of the devil he saw Emilia walk through the door. As soon as she saw him he saw her go red and cover her eyes. So pure... Quickly he put on his shirt and stood up.

"Miss Emilia I appreciate the help" he said calmly.

"N-no worries" she slowly moved her hands. "You saved me and got my insignia back. I'm in your debt."

"Think of it as nothing" he said dismissively. "What happened after I blacked out?"

"I healed you and brought you back to the manor."

"I appreciate it. But how did you drag me and my things? It isn't exactly light."

"Reinhart helped me. He sent his best wishes." Nikolai smirked upon hearing this. He seemed like a powerful swordsman a good friend to have in a world like this.

"I'm also in your debt!" A chipper voice said, he immediately recognized it as Puck.

"No worries Puck" Nikolai said.

"I'm in your debt, is there anything I can offer?" The spirit asked. Nikolai thought about it. Maybe he could teach him magic? It would certainly be useful to have another trick up his sleeve.

"I would appreciate it if you could teach me how to use magic?" He asked politely, they all looked surprised. He had forgotten how magic was pretty much universal here and so he went on to explain what he had last time. After a few minutes he finished and saw how surprised they all looked.

"You hail from dangerous lands" Puck said.

"That I do... This has been a nice change of pace... Anyways where can I take a shower? A bit sweaty as you can see" he said jokingly.

"Ram, Rem could you guide our guest to the bathhouse?" Emilia asked sweetly. Wait bathhouse? He quickly put two and two together, there was no normal shower for him to use. Well as long as the water was nice he really didn't care anything is better than freezing.

They both nodded and bowed. Nikolai grabbed his suit with him and his revolver and walked out the door bidding goodbye to Emilia.

The bathhouse was heaven... Warm water, it was a luxury he hadn't had in a while. He almost felt like crying with how nice it felt. A lot had happened, he died and came back, he almost died again, he met two twins with very peculiar hair and an elf with a heart of gold. After finishing Nikolai slowly got dressed in his suit. Holstering his revolver he stepped out and saw Rem and Ram waiting for him.

"Lord Roswall has asked for your presence" they both said.

"Well I can't keep my host waiting... Take me to him" Nikolai said. As he followed the twins he realized how impressive the Manor was. It reminded him of those old books with pictures of places like Versailles. Nobility sure did know how to live.

Finally they arrived at what he thought was the dining room. At the other end of the table was a rather peculiar man. If Nikolai were to describe him he would say he looked like a clown. But those eyes... They were of a man that shouldn't be taken lightly. Nikolai took mental notes of this fact, next to him sat Emilia and a small child. Her eyes had butterflies instead of pupils which surprised Nikolai, she was wearing a large fluffy pink dress and blonde hair in drill form. Man was this place odd.

"Welcoooome" the man said. Nikolai fought the urge to laugh at the rather weird way he talked. His best guess was this was Roswall and to be honest he really didn't want to piss him off.

"You must be lord Roswall. I appreciate the hospitality" Nikolai said politely.

"Indeeeeed. And you must be Nikolai... And it is me who is in your deeeebt. You saved Emilia, you got her insignia back and killed her would-be assassin. Ask anything and I shall deliver" he said. Nikolai thought about it. He had Puck go teach him magic and even possibly Emilia. This place was... To put it simply heaven. Nikolai had never felt what luxury was like but this sure as hell looked like it. This unknown land was a mystery but maybe... Just maybe... He could stop running for once and settle down, at least for now.

"As you might have heard I hail from a distant land. I have no clue where I am. But this is the nicest place I've ever slept in. I would like for you to give me a job as a bodyguard for Emilia." He said not hesitating. While the elf girl seemed to be a trouble magnet he could not deny the fact she lived like a queen. If he could stay around her he could finally have a place to sleep without the fear of being robbed or mauled alive.

"You want to be her kniiiiight?" Roswall asked. Knight? Well how hard could it be? You don't bring a knife to a gunfight. He killed that assassin, he will hopefully have magic soon he should be able to handle anything.

"You could say so. My weapons do seem to be surprisingly effective here. I should be able to handle most threats."

"Aaaaah yes. Your weapons... Pretty impressive from what I've heeeeeeard."

"My guns do need ammunition though and I don't have infinite amounts of it. Is there anywhere where I could possibly make them?"

"Mayyybe the forge in the nearby village?" Roswall said. Nikolai had picked up the invaluable skill of creating homemade bullets. They were not military-grade but they would still stop people in their tracks.

"Very wellll. I grant you this wish..." Roswall said. "Mr..."

"Nikolai, Nikolai Kyznetsov"

"Mr. Kyznetsov I assume you don't know about the current situation in the kingdom?"

"Not at all, I take it it's bad?"

"Indeed, you see the kingdom doesn't have a kiiiiing"

Roswall explained the current situation. The king was dead, the line of succession a mess as there were many candidates to the throne Emilia being one of them

"So you seeee. Your appearance puts us in quite the dilemma."

"While I see the problem I don't care about politics. I am a stalker I search for items for a living. Political intrigue while interesting isn't my line of work." Nikolai said keeping cool. "If there is a problem just give me some money and I'll leave, being on the move wouldn't be so different from my normal routine."

"No!" Emilia protested surprising me. "I-I mean he saved me... And Puck said he didn't sense any ill intent against us..."

"Huh... I appreciate the words of confidence Puck. It may not be worth much to you but I give you my word that I really had nothing to do nor knew about the situation." Roswall stayed quiet for a moment and looked closely at Nikolai.

"Weeeeell if you say so Miss Emilia. Then I have nothing else to add."

The rest of the day had transpired without anything of importance. Nikolai had fallen in love with the food and the mansion, not that he would admit it. Finally, the time had come for the long-awaited magic training.

"So Puck where do we start," Nikolai asked. They had gone to the back yard, if you could even call it that. It was so. Big it could fit several towns and still have enough space. They sat in a gazebo, Emilia had gracefully asked to help which of course he accepted. He was her new bodyguard after all.

"Well we first have to open your gate" Puck said.

"Ahh yes my gate..." Nikolai said.

"You don't know what a gate is right?" Emilia asked giggling.

"Well you got me there, remember no magic where I come from" Nikolai said.

"Speaking of that... Nikolai, could you tell me more about where you come from?"

"Well of course, I can" Nikolai said smiling.

"A gate is the way one exudes mana to the outside. Look at it as a pathway." Puck said interrupting both of them. He snickered and continued. "That should be easy enough, after that we just need to find your affinity."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well I can do it with my tail" Puck said. He floated towards Nikolai and touched him with his appendage. Nikolai realized how soft his for was. It was like a piece of cloud! After a chant Puck spoke up again.

"Your affinity seems to be shadows or jin"

"Considering I specialize in keeping low when in artifact runs I guess it makes sense"

"We are going to start with a simple spell" Puck said. "Emilia you might want to get back in case his magic goes haywire and explodes.

"Wait what!? I might die!?" Nikolai asked truly shocked his eyes threatening to pop out.

"No it's not! Don't be so dramatic" Puck said laughing.

"Explosions normally means death or a possible loss of limbs"

"Well this isn't that type of explosion. It might hurt though"

"Good grief"

"Come on I know you can take it" Puck said not instilling confidence in Nikolai. "Extend your hand and say Shamak!"

Slowly Nikolai put his hand up and closing his eyes gave it a try. "Shamak!" One of the bushes had been completely enveloped by darkness. After a few seconds the shadows disappeared.

"Good job Nikolai!" Emilia praised as Nikolai blushed.

"Well that went better than expected" Puck said sarcastically.

"I know I'm disappointed my hand didn't explode" Nikolai said jokingly.

The evening of magic training had gone without a hitch. He had been a fast learner and had picked magic up surprisingly fast as he had with many other skills he learned from his father and fellow stalkers.

The three of them sat down and talked about the zone. Nikolai had quite the story when it came to characters in the zone. Some people really stood out. From the man who refused to go use anything but a club to the man who had a pack of dogs always at his side. There were no short of stories

"Umm Nikolai... Did you have any friends?" Nikolai's smile quickly soured. As his eyes grew a bit more dead. The atmosphere completely changed.

"I-I did" he simply replied sighting.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

"Don't worry, death in the zone is part and parcel" he said dismissively.

"Well I think my time is up..." Puck said yawning floating off Nikolai's head where he had taken a liking to being on.

"Bye Puck!" Nikolai said.

"See you tomorrow Nikolai, it was fun talking" he said as he vanished.

"Emilia..." Nikolai said softly.

"Y-yes?"

"Why do you hide your ears?" Nikolai had noticed how the girl made a conscious effort to hide them. The only guess he had was that she wasn't proud of her heritage.

"I- I'm half-elf" she said sadly.

"I don't follow"

"People hate elves... Thanks to the witch of envy..."

"That seems dumb" Nikolai said sighting. He stepped out of the gazebo and sat on the ground. Confused Emilia followed him and sat down next to him.

"What do you mean? They have all the right to hate me"

"Not really. I think elf ears are cute" he said winking. "The truth is... I recently met you but I have good judgment character... And let me tell you... You are one of the nicest people I've met. You're pure-hearted and kind, this land probably couldn't have a better leader."

Emilia was at a loss of words. He looked like he meant what he said. It was unheard of the hate she received had become normal. She knew it would be an uphill battle for the throne but here he was. A stranger complimenting her. He had saved her, helped her... Done so much...

"You are a strange man Nikolai" she muttered smiling.

"Eh I've been called worse" he said laughing as the sun went down.

* * *

**And cut! Another chapter down. Yes this was more of a filler chapter. As a review graciously pointed out I rushed last chapter. It wasn't the best but I wanted to get something out there. I will be rewriting it at a later date I promise.****When it comes to writing my passion finally came back so you can be on the look out for more chapters in the coming days! UltimateMetroMan out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Feels like home...**

* * *

**3 years ago.**

Nikolai sat at a bar. He finally made his way to the Duty base of operations. It had taken him a while, Duty was wary of outsiders as normal so he had to earn their trust to let him pass through their checkpoints. Coincidentally he found a group of Duty soldiers pinned down by Freedom soldiers. He hit in a nearby bush and dispatched them.

Duty and Freedom... Duty believed in protecting the outside from the dangers of the zone. They never traded with outsiders, after all it would be like handing a loaded gun to a child. The only group they traded zone items with were the Ecologists. A group dedicated to studying the zone. Freedom, on the other hand, had a more libertarian approach to the zone. It was all fair game, they wanted the zone open to everyone. The difference in ideology made it inevitable that clashes would occur.

And occur they did, the endless war between the factions only escalated with the introduction of vehicles to the zone. Nikolai really didn't care about these petty conflicts. He was here for his dad if a bunch of nutjobs with guns wanted to kill each other who was he to stop them?

Rostov was a rather large industrial complex. A lot of abandoned factories and nearby apartment buildings. Duty had taken upon themselves to add several forts around the area as well as underground tunnels. An almost impenetrable base in Nikolai's opinion.

His train of thought was broken by a nearby shouting match. He sighed and turned around. He saw three Stalkers trying to flirt with a girl who had just arrived. She looked around his age, pale white skin and long blonde hair, deep blue eyes that he could get lost in... He quickly brushed aside the thought.

The whole shouting contest looked really close to devolving into a fistfight or worse a shootout. Not wanting his drink to be ruined Nikolai slowly stood up and walked towards their table.

"Gentleman? Is there a problem?" Nikolai asked.

"What do you care kid!?" Said one of them. Clearly intoxicated beyond reason, he was surprised the man was even standing.

"Not much, but if this keeps up the Duty guards will come down and throw all the troublemakers in the brig.

The three men looked at each other. They were drunk but not idiots. Messing with Duty was the fastest way to ensure a quick death or being thrown in the brig. By brig they meant a small room where you couldn't even sit down. So tight you could only stand, the only light source being a hole on the roof.

" Aye... We... We're leaving... See ya later sugar tits" the leader said crassly. Nikolai rolled his eyes, at least he defused a situation that could intervene with his drinking. Without another word he went back to his stool and took a swig from his vodka. The day was ending and he really needed a drink.

"Hey thanks" a soft voice said. He saw the girl sitting down next to him.

"Think nothing about it. The last thing I need is someone interrupting my drinking" Nikolai said dismissively.

"Ladies man huh," the girl said sarcastically.

"Totally" Nikolai replied calmly.

"Well aren't you a bundle of sunshine?"

"I totally am" he said as he drank more from his bottle. Seeing it was almost empty he signaled the bartender for another bottle.

"Asshole much?" The girl said surprising him. From her appearance, she looked like the type of girl that wouldn't even say damn without apologizing.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" He asked.

"No, I kiss yours" she said laughing. Definitely she was crass as they came. He was now regretting even stepping in.

"Charming"

"I know... Anyways where are you headed?" She asked curiously. She ordered her own bottle of vodka.

"Pripyat"

"Really? You seem as green as they come. Well at least that's what your equipment screams. But your eyes..."

"What do they say?" Nikolai said indulging her. Although he really wasn't in the mood for talking he could not deny he liked the company of this stalker beauty.

"They tell me you're far more experienced than you look" she said.

"Yeah, training tends to do that"

"Oooh who trained you?" She asked curiously.

"My dad"

"Really? Same here! Well my dad not yours" she said chuckling. Nikolai couldn't help but feel amused.

"Didn't think a father would willingly let their daughters into the zone"

"Well my determination and constant pestering won in the end" she said proudly. Nikolai raised his brow, was she Wolf's daughter?

"Lemme guess you're old wolf's daughter" Nikolai said.

"Wait how did you know?" She asked surprised. "Are you stalking me?"

"Stalking a stalker? Nah, met your father. Helped him clear out bandit camps and military forward bases close to Cordon" Nikolai said.

"Ohhh... Well thanks for helping my dad out!" She said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"No worries"

"So Pripyat? Why you do realize that it's going to be an uphill battle with that gear"

"I know but time isn't a luxury I can afford."

"What are you actually looking for in Pripyat," she asked, her curiosity peaked.

"My father disappeared along with the rest of his squad"

"How long ago was that?" She asked concerned. Nikolai was surprised it sounded as if she was genuinely concerned.

"About a month" he said somberly. From what I've gathered they were packing enough to last God knows how long. They even got a Jeep from the military.

"Why were they going?"

"According to my dad to find my sister" he said looking down at his bottle.

"I don't see the problem"

"Miss my sister has been dead for almost two years now. They found some of her gear, and a puddle of blood. Whatever got to her didn't leave tracks." It didn't make sense to Nikolai. His father was not one to take decisions lightly. If he prepared this much ahead of time he must have been sure he could bring her back.

"Gees don't call me miss call me Tanya. Well anyways I wish you the best of luck" she said raising her bottle. Nikolai let out a faint smile as he did the same.

Something Nikolai learned pretty quickly was that Tanya couldn't hold her drink. After their drinking session she was babbling barely making sense.

"Tanya you got somewhere to sleep?" Nikolai asked. She looked at him dazed and smiled.

"Sly dog... You want toooo fuuuuck!" She said giggling. He sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"No I don't just gonna take you where you sleep. Make sure no one takes advantage of you" he said. Nikolai was also tipsy but growing up where he did mean drinking alcohol was something he did from an early age. Smoking and drinking were part and parcel for him and his friends back then.

"Aren't youuuuuuuuu the gentleman!" She slurred. "But I do have a room!" She said sloppily throwing the keys at his face. Nikolai was already regretting his choices.

Following her directions he carried her. The old run-down apartment complex seemed to be some kind of inn. Nikolai would have loved to stay. Had he not been saving up money for more equipment.

With trouble he managed to get the door open. The room was rather small. A small kitchen, a table a sofa and a room with a bathroom. The room was in a surprisingly good state.

He carried her to bed and laid her down as she giggled.

"Come heeeeeeeereeee big boy," she said giggling.

"Stop it Tanya" he said sighing. As he was stepping away she grabbed his has tightly and pulled. For a rather slim girl she was strong. He stumbled back into the bed almost hitting his head against the wall.

"Youuur like myyyy age! Come on, you're not like the other idiots! You don't see meeee as a piece of meat to fuck" she said crudely.

"Look Tanya, you are... Lovely in your own way. You are attractive and everything but no this isn't happening" he said sternly. As he tried to stand up she grabbed onto him tightly in a hug.

"Don't leave..." She said in a softer tone. "Don't leave like everyone else..." Nikolai's heart sunk. The girl had a lot of problems and alcohol had just brought them out. She was vulnerable... He quickly thought about it. He would keep her company and leave at dawn. She needed someone, he decided to be the shoulder she could cry on.

"Okay I won't" Nikolai cooed relenting. He threw his bag on the floor as well as his weapons. He laid there next to her as she held tightly onto him.

"You didn't leave" she said sniffling. The girl was petite, she was what his friends back in the slums would have called a washboard. But her beautiful face made up for it. He stroked her hair as he saw her slowly close her eyes. Nikolai laid there confused. He found the girl amusing and pretty, whatever problems she had probably molded her into this crass stalker.

Nikolai barely got a few hours of sleep, he kept running his route in his mind. Over and over again, things were going to get even tougher. As he saw the sun start to rise he gently wiggled out of her arms. He smiled softly as he headed to the kitchen. He made some coffee and left it there for her. He wrote her a letter telling him what had happened and explaining he was heading out but telling her they would meet again at the bar once he got back. As he left the room he sighed and put his mask back on.

* * *

**Present-day**

Nikolai woke up shaking, it had been a few days since he arrived in this world and the nightmares hadn't stopped. He was reliving the past over and over again. He did his morning routine and rummaged around his bag. Pulling out a bottle of vodka he took a large swig to calm the nerves. Another thing that was bothering him was the fact he kept dreaming about that dark void. The cold dark void, he always heard the distorted voice call out to him only for him to be smothered by some sort of dark tentacle.

To add to his growing list of worries he noticed how the maids looked at him. Rem and Ram were distrustful of him. Rem more than Ram though, in her he saw the eyes of somebody willing to kill. The target on his back had been set so now he roamed around armed to the teeth, he would take no chances. As he went over to put the bottle away he noticed a picture along with four dog tags.

His face darkened as he pulled them out. Reminiscing he nostalgically thought of the good times. Pushing the thoughts away he put them in his pocket. Today would be another long day, magic training and sword training much to his distaste. Roswall insisted in his need to carry a sword.

He could use a bayonet but as he soon found out if he used a sword the same way he would probably end up gutting himself. His saving grace came in the form of footwork. The only part that really translated from his training.

The only thing he was looking forward to was his trip to the village Roswall had mentioned. He would try to make homemade bullets in the forge, with any luck they would not blow up in the chamber of his gun. Sure homemade bullets weren't as good but he doubted he would find a gun shop anywhere.

He looked outside and saw it was still pretty early. He had slowly learned the layout of the manor. His PDA might not have a map of the area but he could at least do a rough sketch of it just in case. He was rather surprised he hadn't bumped into the twins. They were always there somehow. He shook these thoughts and kept walking. He finally arrived at the bathhouse. He smiles as he stripped down and got in.

The warm water did wonders. If there was any highlight besides the food it would be the warm water. One thing people don't appreciate till they have to shower with freezing water. He closed his eyes and sank deeper.

He tried making sense of his dreams. Why was he remembering it all now of all times? He thought he had made peace with what happened but here he was again wallowing in regret. Survivors guilt was one hell of a thing.

"Mayyyyyy I join?" A voice asked. Nikolai opened his eyes. He wished he hadn't... For all the horrors he had seen in the zone this was definitely the worst one. There he stood, Roswall... Naked... Nikolai had forgotten it wasn't technically a private shower. Still he wished he could bleach his eyes.

"Serve yourself" Nikolai mumbled.

"Howwww have you been settling in?" He asked curiously. Nikolai knew he wasn't a man to trust. Something in the way he moves, his eyes and expressions. They were a telltale sign of someone hiding something.

"Rather well. Though it seems the maids do not approve of me" Nikolai said.

"Is that sooooo?"

"I'm not dumb, I know when someone is gunning for me" he said calmly.

"I'm sorry to heaaaaar. Though I wouldn't take it personally. The twins have gone through a loooooot their distrust isn't unfounded."

"I understand that... As long as they don't try anything I don't mind it if they trust me or not" he really didn't care. He wasn't a people person till he met his friends and reverting to distrust and always seeing a potential enemy in people wasn't that hard.

"Besides the twiiiiins what do you think about the accommodations?"

"To be honest, they are great, I've never lived so well in my life. Only problem is my ability or lack thereof to read"

"Are you illiterateeee?"

"I take offense to that, no I can speak various languages as well as write them. Sadly none of them coincide with the written language here."

"I apologize... I didn't taaaaake you for the scholar"

"I'm not, there were always idiots who would pay for a tour around the zone. Came from all around, the rules were simple, follow the rules unless you want to get ripped apart by some creature" he had done a few of these tours, they were always a pain in the ass. From vloggers to scientists they never listened. At least the babysitting job paid well.

"I must saaaaay this place you come from has piqued my curiosity."

"There is much to cover, maybe later on I can go into more detail on what I know" Nikolai said. He was getting a bit uncomfortable with Roswall and he wanted to get the hell out of dodge. "Anyways bath is done gotta go" he said stepping out and quickly getting ready. "Can't keep Emilia waiting."

Emilia passed most of her time in her study. Doing what? He did not dare to ask. Though it did seem to be tiresome. Nikola felt as if someone was watching him. Rather calmly he pulled out a small mirror he always had. Aiming it naturally he saw blue hair. Rem was again on his tail.

She was getting on his nerves, Ram was more of a sarcastic ass in his opinion. Annoying sure, but not really dangerous. Rem, on the other hand, seemed to be capable of bashing his head in if he did anything remotely suspicious.

He finally arrived at Emilia's study and closed the door behind him quickly.

"Miss Emilia," he said respectfully, she looked at him puzzled.

"I told you, call me Emilia" she said.

"No formalities? Wow didn't know you were already falling for me" he said grinning. The girl turned red as she failed to come up with something to say. Since his arrival, Nikolai grew quite close to Emilia. He found her cute, yet very naive. And in a world of political intrigue she will be eaten alive. Nikolai might not know much about politics but he can sniff bullshit out so he would make sure no one tried to get a one over Emilia.

"Teasing my daughter in front of me?" Puck asked trying to sound serious. Nikolai let out a hearty laugh.

"I mean wouldn't I be a great son in law?" He asked. Puck put his paw up to his chin and hummed.

"Good point! I give you my blessing" he said happily. They could both see the poor Emilia shutting down at the prospect.

"W-what!?" Nikolai and Puck both burst out laughing. The poor girl not being able to respond. Nikolai and Puck had become rather good friends in the short time since their first meeting. Nikolai had always wanted a pet, sadly with his economic situation he couldn't now Puck was like the pet he never had. His fur so soft melting the veteran stalker's walls. Puck, on the other hand, had taken a liking to the boy for his commitment to Emilia. He could see the eyes of someone who had seen death in the eyes too many times.

Still somehow Nikolai always looked happy. He was rather open to new circumstances. He rolled with the punches and nothing seemed to shake him. When questioned about it Nikolai explained how he had seen crazier things and how this was the best chance at living he ever had.

"Ahh Emilia you are sooo pure! We are just joking, we are just yanking your leg" Nikolai said trying to not cry.

"M-meanie..." Emilia mumbled.

"So anyway, I'll be posting guard. At least until someone kills me"

"W-what are you talking about!?" Emilia asked in a worried tone. Nikolai couldn't help but smile. Her genuine concern really moved her.

"It seems the maids still don't trust me. Specially Rem, caught her shadowing me" he said calmly. He didn't want to bother Emilia with trivial matters but it would good to give them a heads up.

"Hmmm, are you worried?" Puck asked seriously.

"To be honest... As long as they don't try nothing I don't mind the distrust"

"Still! You've done nothing but help me! You even became my knight!" Nikolai chuckled, the girl definitely seemed to forget how convenient his appearance in the capital was. And his total lack of knowledge on the current situation didn't help his case either.

"Still, my presence here is convenient to say the least. The anomaly that teleported me here really chose a bad time" Nikolai had explained his appearance with a teleportation anomaly. That was his closest explanation to how he got there. Teleportation anomalies were uncommon and normally just teleported you a few kilometers away. Not across worlds, but still it was a better explanation than 'hey I tried to blow myself up and appeared here'. "I'll talk to them."

"No worries Emilia, I will confront them soon enough. I need to head to the village today and considering Rem will also be picking up some things from there I'm sure I'll have enough time to talk it out." Puck flew towards Nikolai, landing on his hand, he took off his gloves and started petting him.

"Still it could go wrong" Puck said.

"If I don't come back chances are Rem killed me" he said jokingly.

"Don't joke with that!" Emilia yelled. Both Puck and Nikolai were left flabbergasted at the outburst. "Y-you are my only friend and my knight... I-I don't give you permission to die."

Nikolai's eyes softened at the plead. Poor girl had had it pretty tough. "Emilia, I won't leave you. You are also my friend, and I truly care about you. I'll do everything I can to help you" he said. After a few seconds he grew stiff, his mind going back to that night. His mind repeating it over and over. Quickly he shook it off trying not to worry them. He saw a lonesome tear go down Emilia's cheek.

"Thanks Nikolai... I really appreciate it" she mumbled. Nikolai gave her a warm smile and nodded.

"Always" he simply replied.

"Aww you'll be the best son in law!" Puck said breaking the tension as Nikolai burst into laughter.

Time flew relatively fast, and the day turned into the afternoon. Training had been... Tiresome as usual but he was progressing rather well with magic. With praises from both Puck and Emilia. Sword training was... Worse, he really wasn't getting the handle on swords. The progress was slow much to Roswall's amusement.

It was finally time for his dreaded outing with Rem, he grabbed every gun and bullet he had. Hid his bayonette and made his way to the front door. To his surprise Rem was not alone, Emilia and Puck were waiting with her.

"Hey Emilia... Puck, why are you here?"

"Oh we are just here to wish you safe travel" Emilia said.

"Oh thanks! Still it will take more to kill me I can assure you that" he said confidently. He grabbed them both into a hug and smiled. "Emilia... Would you mind helping me with reading? I can't understand the written language."

"Ahhh sure!" She said blushing.

"I approve of him" Puck said. They bid farewell and so Nikolai and Rem were on the way.

The walk was tense to say the least. He could feel Rem's eyes glaring at him. If looks could kill she was definitely on the track of doing that. They were deep in the forest, if there was any time to confront her it might as well be now. He kept his hand close to his holster just in case.

"So tell me Rem, when are you planning to kill me?" He said not mincing his words, he heard the maid stop walking. He turned to look at her. He could see the surprise on her face even if she tried to hide it.

"Pardon sir Nikolai?" She asked innocently making Nikolai chuckle.

"You think I didn't notice you shadowing me? Or the obvious hatred you hold against me? Honestly I feel insulted" he said nonchalantly slowly going back to walking. He heard her follow suit. "You know I do wonder what I did to deserve your anger. I've really tried being nice." No answer from the maid. If she wouldn't answer Nikolai guessed he might as well speak his mind.

"There must be something you hate about me. What it is I do not know. Both Puck and Emilia warmed up to me and seem to trust me. But you and your sister seem distrustful. Especially you. I don't know if it's some irrational hatred or something... I can just tell you I don't plan on hurting anyone. If anything I plan to make Emilia's wishes come true, the girl is an angel and deserves the world..." Still no answer.

"Look if I die they will know it's you. It will be a given, I did warn Puck and Emilia... Look, I don't ask you to be my friend I just ask you to keep things civil. Not really for my sake but for Emilia's... The last thing she needs is more tragedy in her life." He finished off shaking his head. The girl would be hard to get through. But at least she would take the part of being civil to heart.

The village was very similar to some of the abandoned settlements Nikolai had seen in the zone. It felt strange seeing a medieval village is such a good state. As the entered a swarm of children ran towards them.

"Rem! Rem!" They cried as they gathered around them. Nikolai let out a hearty laugh at the sight of this. He would have never guessed she was so popular with kids. "Who is he Rem!?"

"I'm miss Emilia's knight" he quickly responded. They looked at him in awe.

"You don't look like a knight from mommy's stories" one of the kids said.

"That's because I'm a super special knight" he said smiling. "I come from a very far away land!" They all looked giddy at him as they gathered around him. "Rem go ahead with your errands. I'm sure I can handle a few kids" he said patting one of them on the head. Rem looked hesitant at him but nevertheless nodded and walked away. "Do any of you know where I could find the forge?" He asked.

"Me! Me! Me!" They all said raising their hands. Nikolai laughed at their excitement, they were really full of energy.

"Well could you show me the way?" They all pretty much dragged Nikolai pulling his arms as they asked many questions. He did his best to answer, he did leave the less savory parts of his journey out and focused on the adventure aspect.

The forge was hard to miss. The clanking of metal, the blistering heat, and the smell of smelt metal. He saw an older man working on what seemed to be a sword. He quickly noticed Nikolai who was still being dragged by the kids.

"Kids, kids, you don't treat strangers like that!" He scolded. The man was huge and burly, a big white beard and long white hair. His hands black from all the working, and he seemed to be missing an eye.

"It's okay" Nikolai said calmly.

"Mr Gunther! He's Miss Emilia's knight!" One of the kids said. He looked rather confused as he checked Nikolai's armor.

"You're not like any knight I've seen" Gunther said.

"I hail from a faraway land, I've traveled for a long time. But that is beside the point. You see I need help to build these" he said pulling a bullet from each of his weapons. He explained how they were made, the materials, and each part in detail. The kids looked with bright eyes as Nikolai showed the insides of a shotgun shell.

"Hmm this looks like a really delicate job" Gunther said scratching his beard. "I don't think we have anything like this gunpowder you talk about.

"Anything that can cause a small explosion could theoretically work," Nikolai said. He heard a door open he turned around to look at who it was and he went cold. Blonde hair, blue eyes... Nikolai felt a whirlwind of emotions as he saw Tanya standing in front of him, or at least someone who looked like a younger version of her. It was undeniable she was just like her...

"Ah Tanya thank you" Gunther said grabbing the glass of water and downing it quickly. "Sir Knight, this is my younger daughter Tanya."

"My name is Nikolai" he choked out. They all noticed how strangely he started acting.

"Are you okay Sir Nikolai" Gunther asked a bit suspicious.

"Ah... Sorry, it's just that your daughter looks like someone I used to know" Nikolai said. His mind racing reliving all those memories from years gone by.

"I see..."

"Yeah a fellow knight that fell in combat" Nikolai said. "The wounds run deep and I was overwhelmed."

"I see, sorry to hear" Gunther said sympathetically putting his hand on his shoulder. "Anyways, this will be an interesting project. How many do you need?"

"How many can you make? Lord Mather's will foot the bill. I just need a constant supply. Much like a bow, my weapon can't function without bullets or in the case of a bow, arrows.

"Consider it done sir knight! Would you like to stay and watch the creation of the first batch? See if it's up to standard?" Gunther asked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rem, she was carrying four bags all seemingly really heavy. Nikolai thought about it... He could stay, I mean it was her job to carry the bags not his... But... He couldn't, he needed to show to her he wasn't an asshole.

"I'll be back tonight, I need to help Rem carry the bags back," Nikolai said apologetically.

"No worries Sir Nikolai, I'll see you tonight" Gunther said.

Nikolai made his way back to Rem, the swarm of kids in tow. She looked at him curious about why he was back so soon.

"Is sir Nikolai finished?" Rem asked.

"No, I'll be back tonight, after I help you carry those bags" he said.

"There is no need" she said showing no emotion.

"I insist" he said smiling taking Rem by surprise.

"Very well" she simply replied. Nikolai turned to go to the kids and smiled.

"Kids, I promise I will visit, and I will tell you more stories!" He said grinning.

"Yay" they said happily. Then Nikolai something curious a girl he hadn't noticed before carrying a small puppy. Nikolai instantly fell in love with the puppy.

"I'll see you later too little guy" he said petting the dog. He quickly realized the dog was having none of it and tried biting his hand, he barely got it out in time. "Aren't you a feisty one!?" Nikolai said laughing.

The walk home was very much like the walk to the village, tense. The girl seemed to have relaxed just a bit. Nikolai quickly realized how heavy those bags were. He couldn't explain how the girl had been so unphased by it.

"Do you need help sir knight?" Rem asked.

"While I appreciate the offer it's nothing. I used to carry weights like this every day" he said dismissively. "At least this is a straight road with no mountains" he said laughing.

"You are not what Rem expected" Rem said surprising Nikolai.

"What did you expect of me?" He asked curiously.

"A monster, a fiend" she simply replied.

"Yikes, didn't know you had such low opinion of me" Nikolai said cringing. "How about this? I'll tell you more about myself and you tell me more about yourself?"

"Seems like a fair deal" she said.

"Well let me start, the country I come from is called Ukraine. The zone was just a small area in the country but it was seemingly expanding."

"Me and my sister were born in a small village" she said. He did except something like that.

"My mom died when I was young, leaving me and my sister alone as father was out in the zone. Big sis died a while back after entering the zone" he said a bit somberly. "Dad died later..."

"Why go there then?" Rem asked. "If it's caused nothing but sorrow why go?"

"Well this is what my family knows best... I refuse to let their memory die and so I felt responsible. That and back then I had hope my father was alive and went looking for him." Rem looked at him, not with the usual disdain but with a semblance of sympathy.

"You have the tenacity of a demon" she said complementing him or at least it may have been like that.

"Tenacity of a demon huh?" Nikolai said. "I like the sound of that!" He said giving her a smile.

"Do you like demons?" She asked hesitantly. Where was this coming from Nikolai wondered?

"Well I've never met one but they seem really interesting, who knows some may be nice" Nikolai said. He cringed when he thought of what his father would have said. He would have beaten his ass for such heresy. His father was a deeply religious man and telling him this would have warranted a good ass-kicking.

Then Nikolai saw something he didn't expect, Rem gave him a smile. The first time he had seen her smile, it was... Wow...

"Good to see you smile once in a while" Nikolai said laughing.

"I'm telling Miss Emilia" she simply said.

"I mean tell her, just don't twist my words" he said jokingly.

Nikolai felt as if his arms were about to fall off. He caught Emilia on his way to the kitchen and explained to her that he would be out tonight. Much to her distaste, but he promised he would be back.

The sun was already setting as he made his way to the village. This time his Kalashnikov in hand. The night walk was bound to be more dangerous. He took his night-vision goggles just in case. His mind went back to the progress he had made with Rem. She seemed at least a bit more relaxed. Well relaxed enough to not kill him. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he saw a young man running towards him.

"Sir knight! Help!" He yelled. Nikolai with finger on the trigger got closer to him.

"What happened!?" He asked worriedly making sure to look around him.

"The kids... Mabeasts took the kids into the forest" he said panting. Nikolai went completely cold. What!? He didn't know what mabeasts were but it sure as hell not good.

"Okay... Go to the manor warn everyone. I'll go ahead and get the kids back" he said. The young man quickly nodded and left running. Nikolai also started running as fast as his legs let him. In the distance he could hear screams, he pushed himself even harder as he saw women crying and men seemingly readying whatever they had in hand to get back their kids.

"Nikolai!" Gunther yelled. "They took them all!" Nikolai could hear the despair in his voice.

"I heard, I sent the young man to the manor, backup should arrive soon enough."

"We can't wait!" He yelled angrily.

"And we won't" he said trying to calm him down. Point me in the direction they went. I'll go get them back" he said seriously. Gunther nodded and guided him to the hole in the fence. Seemingly one of the crystals was not working.

"The crystal that kept the mabeasts out is not working... They went that way" he said. Nikolai nodded and crouched on the ground. The tracks were fresh, with any luck he would be in time.

"Wait for whoever Roswall sends and tell them which direction I went. For now the only thing you can do is make sure no more mabeasts make it in the village." Nikolai said.

"I swear on the dragon I won't let them come back" Gunther said, the rest of the men nodding.

"Very well, I'll get the kids back." And with that Nikolai entered the forest. He quickly followed the trail, looking to his sides. Making sure nothing would get a jump on him. His heart threatening to burst out of his chest. It was just like in the zone. But this time kids were involved. God it made it all ten times worse.

The trail opened up to a field. He saw the kids ordered in a neat row. His heart sank. He quickly ran up the hill. He checked the kids for wounds. They all had some sort of bite. Their breathing was ragged. They were pale as ghosts. God he didn't know how to treat this. Gunshot wounds yes, this? Hell no. The girl that looked like Tanya grabbed onto him clutching his arm.

"They took one..." She said softly.

"Rest now little one" he cooed. "I'll get you all out." He heard footsteps approaching. He aimed his rifle and got ready to shoot. He saw a familiar figure appear from the trees. It was Rem.

"Nikolai! What happened!?"

"The-the kids they are weak. I have no clue what happened!" Rem kneeled next to one of the kids. Her face darkening as she saw the bite wound.

"They were cursed..." She said solemnly

"What the hell does that mean!?" Nikolai asked shaken. He had seen people die but this was different. They were kids, they had all their lives in front of them. "Doesn't matter... Get them back to the village. I don't care how, cure them. They said one was dragged deeper into the forest."

"It's too dangerous" Rem protested.

"I don't care. Take them now! After you're done you can follow but save them!" He pleaded his voice shaking. Rem saw how distressed he was and simply nodded.

"Good, I'll get the last kid back" he said confidently following the next pair of tracks. Why did the creatures only take one kid deeper into the forest? It didn't make sense unless it was a trap... Were they intelligent? It didn't matter now.

Nikolai prayed to whichever god existed that the girl was safe. He crouched near some bushes and saw an unconscious girl. And no enemies in sight. This was definitely a trap.

"Let's do this..." He muttered to himself as he ran in. He kneeled next to the girl and felt her soft breathing. Then he heard it. A shuffling, he quickly aimed his rifle. Some sort of demonic dog walked out of the bushes and growled at him. Red eyes, those spikes... A Doberman from hell he thought. Not wasting a second he shot at it blowing the head clean off.

"That was easier than expected" he muttered. He instantly cursed as he realized he had jinxed. At sure enough a wall of red eyes peered from the forest. Slowly backing away he holstered his Kalashnikov and pulled out his pistol. He backed away slowly to the girl. Not wasting a second one of the mabeast jumped towards him he aimed at it but before he could shoot something shot past him and ripped the head clean off.

He heard the rustling of chains. He saw something he didn't expect. He saw Rem carrying some kind of flail. The thing looked huge and heavy. No wonder she didn't mind carrying the bags!

"The kids are safe. Thank you for making time" she said. Three more mabeast jumped at her. Before Nikolai could shoot she spun around killing two of them with her flail and literally punching one unconscious with her hand.

"Wow you're really strong" Nikolai said as he picked up the unconscious girl.

"That's not a nice thing to say to a maiden" Rem scolded as she killed another mabeast.

"When we get out of here I promise to sing praises about your beauty" he said. He was taken by surprise when he saw Rem blush. They both saw more mabeast come out of the bushes they were severely outnumbered.

"If we didn't have to carry this kid I would like our odds" he said seriously. "But right now we have to run. Rem mind making an opening?" Rem nodded and quickly slammed her flail against the ground. Using the dust as cover they both started running. While carrying the girl bridal style he was of no use. He did the only thing he could do. He put her over her shoulder much like a bag, giving him move mobility and the ability to actually shoot back.

"Straight" Rem said. Nikolai just nodded and kept running. They needed to get to the village to have a fighting chance no matter how slim. "The barrier is back up. The fighting will stop when we make it." Well that made things even better in Nikolai's opinion. He saw a mabeast flying through the air dead.

"Jesus Christ this girl is something else" Nikolai muttered. After a few minutes he could distinguish the faint lights from the village. "Rem we're almost there!" When he turned back his blood went cold. Rem was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. She looked like hell... The earth shook violently, Nikolai couldn't make out how. But then he saw it. A goddamn avalanche heading towards them. He saw as Rem dashed towards him and pushed him out of the way. Then it hit her... She was sent flying through the air. Once she landed she didn't move. Nikolai looked at the motionless body in shock.

It happened again... He could do nothing... God... "Rem!!!" He yelled his eyes threatening to water up. Why!? Why does everyone but him die!? Tanya... Miche... Roman... Everyone they all died but he was still here. He was the only one left standing. He saw as they got surrounded by mabeast. He quickly noticed the puppy. That same puppy that had tried to bite him. As he took aim at the mabeast he heard chains rustling. He saw as Rem slowly stood up. A bright horn slowly protruding from her skull. Some sort of pinkish energy emanating from it.

"God... What is this?" Nikolai muttered in shock. Rem slowly walked towards the mabeasts. And then... Her flail was sent flying. She swung it killing many of the creatures.

"**MABEAST MABEASTS MABEASTS**!" She yelled as she laughed maniacally. She was slaughtering them. She killed every mabeast in sight till she saw on the top of the hill their leader. That damn puppy. She was so busy in fact she didn't see 4 more mabeasts jump out of nearby bushes.

Time slowed down. Without a second thought Nikolai dropped the girl and ran towards Rem. He pushed her out of the way and lifted his left arm. Then he felt it. Rows of teeth sinking into his arm.

"FUCK!!!!!" Nikolai yelled in agony. He shot each one of the mabeast with his pistol. They dropped dead. More mabeast jumped at him he shot one of them but wasn't able to finish the rest as the bit his legs.

"**Come get some you сукині сини**" he hollered as he dropped his pistol and pulled out his bayonette. Stabbing their skulls. He was running on pure adrenaline. He looked at his left arm, he could make out the bone out of the mangled remains. He slowly turned to look at Rem as he collapsed on the ground.

"Nikolai!" Rem yelled. She kneeled next to him. He was in really bad shape. "Don't die Nikolai" she said as tears formed.

"Heh... I have not... Come this far... To die now..." He choked out. His vision started to blur as he was enveloped by darkness yet again.

* * *

**Aaaaand cut. Another chapter done. This one was a bit harder to write but I really enjoy how it turned out and I hope you guys do too. Thanks for all the support, it really makes me want to write more. As always feedback is always welcomed. UltimateMetroMan out!****Ukrainian lesson of the day, сукині сини: sons of bitches.**


	6. Chapter: 6

**Chapter 6: Starting again**

**3 years ago**

* * *

Nikolai had finally made it to the Red Forest. The Red Forest was one of the few viable routes to Pripyat. The other routes entailed fighting his way through Monolith outposts.

Monolith... The one group that was truly insane. They worshipped the zone to a fanatical degree. They kill outsiders on sight and were really well-armed. Besides Duty and Freedom, they were the best well-equipped faction. While Nikolai knew a confrontation with them was inevitable he wanted to put it off until he arrived at his destination.

That didn't mean the Red Forest was any safer. A luscious green forest with clear rivers and the occasional unmutated deer would make you think it was paradise in the zone. But it was far from it.

The Red Forest was one of the few places where Bloodsuckers were prevalent. Bloodsuckers, an almost mythical creature in stalker lore. Few had seen them and even less survived an encounter with them. For all intents and purposes they were the apex predator of the zone.

Invisibility, overwhelming strength, inhuman endurance, and hunter instincts made them one of if not the most dangerous prey around. Anomaly detectors would go off when one of them approached. After that... You better pray you get a lucky shot...

To make matters worse a sizeable bandit force had taken over the abandoned sawmill in the northern part of the forest. Clear Sky never stood a chance.

Clear Sky... The most enigmatic faction of them all. For a while people thought they had been exterminated only for them to reappear. Much like the Ecologists, they studied the zone, but unlike the Ecologist who did it for the betterment of mankind Clear Sky's motive were not known.

The hike up north would be a rather grueling one. He would have to pass through a literal warzone to make it to his last stop before Pripyat. The south was help by Duty who had set up shop in a checkpoint leading from Limansk. To the east was Freedom who had set up shop in a small village and to the west were mercenaries. So trotting through the center meant he would have to deal with a warzone.

"Stop right there! State your business!" A Duty soldier yelled from a watchtower. Nikolai saw himself flanked from all sides. Of course Duty would be this paranoid with the Red Forest being so hotly contested.

"Stalker heading to Pripyat" Nikolai said holding his hands up. "Got the all good from captain Ivantsov."

"You know Ivantsov?"

"Helped him clear out a mutant infestation in Limansk" Nikolai said calmly.

"Is that so?"

"Aye"

"Let me radio this in" he said. After a few seconds he looked back at Nikolai and nodded.

"Okay boys, he's clear let him pass" he ordered. The Duty soldiers lowered their weapons as Nikolai walked through the checkpoint.

"Hey kid"

"Yes?"

"Be careful, the recent carnage has attracted more bloodsuckers than usual" he warned him. Of course... Just what he needed... "I'll radio the boys to let then know you're on your way.

Nikolai nodded and got on his way. The trees here were impressive, like nothing like he had ever seen. Some of them had bright colored vines hanging from them, from bright pink to blue. While pretty Nikolai knew better than to touch them. He had heard of them. They were an anomaly, they held an extreme amount of psionic energy. Enough to melt someone's brain if they touch them without the correct protection.

Nikolai thanked God he was able to buy a helmet, it upped his radiation protection as well as psionic one. As he kept walking he could slowly distinguish the sound of bullet fire. While the echo could be heard across the forest now he could identify where the shooting was coming from. He was very close.

In the distance he made out a group of Duty soldiers, they were taking cover behind an old abandoned truck. Before he could even do anything he saw the familiar glint of a scope. Quickly he dove right into a nearby ditch. The shot barely missed him hitting a tree. Slowly he started crawling towards the squad. When he got close enough he sat behind a tree.

"Need a hand?" He asked sarcastically.

"You think?" The man who he assumed was their leader said. "We are pinned down, those damn Freedom fucks!" Nikolai quickly thought of their options, he knew where the sniper was, if he could take him out he could possibly flank the Freedom soldiers.

"Hey, any of you got a mirror?" Nikolai asked, the soldiers exchanged confused looks.

"Here!" A younger voice said. Nikolai was surprised he sounded no older than 20, how did he even get involved with a Duty forward operation at that age? Nikolai caught the small mirror. He slowly stuck his arm out trying to get a visual on the sniper. He saw him perched upon a tree, he was at least five meters off the ground.

"Got a plan?" The leader asked.

"Gonna take the sniper out. After that I'll try to flank. I need some cover fire when I move."

"You got it!" Nikolai rolled to the side and aimed. He saw the sniper was surprised. Thank God he bought that scope. He shot, it hit the sniper square in the head. His body fell backward. He was left hanging by a cable that had him tied to the tree.

"Cover me now!" Nikolai crouched and started running. The Duty soldiers covered him as he felt bullets whistling by. He slid behind a small concrete barrier. He leaned out and took a shot hitting one of the soldiers in the shoulder.

The plan worked out better than expected as soon enough they overwhelmed the soldiers. As the firefight subsided they looted the bodies. Nikolai grabbed the Freedom patches. They sold for a small sum on the black market.

"Appreciate the help" The leader said. "Name's Alek."

"Good to make your acquaintance," Nikolai said shaking his hand.

"We are in patrol so we won't be able to help you up ahead but we can offer you this." Alek handed him a bloodstone. "You loners get more use out of this." Nikolai nodded and bid them farewell."

The rest of the journey might have been the most tense moment in his life. The skirmishes were all around him. Bullets flying past, the sound of death. The smell of blood, it was all getting to him. He had to stop walking to avoid drawing attention. He slowly dragged himself through the mud.

The sun was setting. Nikolai was mentally and physically exhausted. He barely felt his arms, his eyes were heavy. He needed to get out of the forest. In the distance he could see the faint lights he assumed came from the sawmill. He was close to the edge of the forest.

His train of thought was broken when he heard footsteps. He stopped moving and slowed his breathing. He saw two bandits pass by him.

"I hate patrol duty" one of them moaned.

"Stop bitching, better than on the front lines" the other scolded. Nikolai slowly aimed at them till he heard something else. Something he had never heard before. It sounded like clicking.

"The hell was that!?" One of the bandits asked aiming his shotgun.

"Don't tell me it's..." A monstrous growl could be heard followed by more clicking. As a bloodsucker appeared running at one of the bandits, slashing his throat. Blood spurted out as the man collapsed. His partner started shooting as the creature went invisible again.

More clicking... The bloodsucker appeared again. He grabbed the remaining bandit. The bandit screamed in horror as the bloodsucker's tentacled grabbed his face with some of them sticking deep into the man's skin. Nikolai could hear the sucking as the man struggled harder. That was until the creature sank its teeth into his skull. The screaming stopped as the creature drank his blood.

This was the first time Nikolai had seen such creature. It was some sort of humanoid. Its skin was severely discolored, his claws were huge. It's muscles inhuman, its mouth was a jumbled mess of tentacles and teeth. It had no hair at all and its eyes... They were completely blank.

Before he could do anything he heard clicking from next to him. His blood went cold, he planted his face in the dirt. From the corner of his eye he saw multiple bloodsuckers appear. They looked at the bandit camp. Nikolai was trying to remain calm. One move and he would be ripped apart.

They all disappeared again, but Nikolai didn't dare to move. He would pass the night here... Unmoving, till it was early in the morning. Till there was no light. He felt cold, it would be a hard night but... He needed rest. As his body failed him and his eyes grew heavy he could hear the sound of bullets and despair...

* * *

**Present**

Nikolai was floating in the familiar dark void. Again... Nikolai had no clue what this place was, he felt awake but this sure as hell wasn't the real world.

"Nikolai..." A voice called. Unlike previous times it was clear, a female voice he didn't recognize. He turned around and saw a female figure shrouded in darkness. He tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

"I l-" before the female voice could finish Nikolai felt the familiar embrace of darkness take him over again.

Nikolai shot straight up, as soon as he did he felt his arm protest. "Fuck" he muttered. He looked at it. It was in one piece, that shouldn't be. He should have lost it. The only difference from before was the amount of scars that covered it. He pulled the blanket off of him and saw his legs were in the same condition.

"Sorry we couldn't heal the scars" a familiar voice said. He turned to see Puck floating over a sleeping Emilia who was there motionless on a chair.

"Nah, don't worry. Ladies love scars" Nikolai said sarcastically. He frowned at Emilia's position.

"She used all she had to heal you" Puck explained. Nikolai stood up. His legs gave out as soon as he tried. "Are you okay?" Puck said worriedly. Nikolai shakily tried again. With all his might he pulled himself up.

"I... Will... Not be put down" he said gasping. He slowly picked Emilia up and with what he had placed her on the bed, pulling the blanket over her. He looked at her, she looked so peaceful. He stroked her hair and smiled. "She's saved me twice, I really am in her debt..."

"It's the other way around actually. You saved those kids, considering you are her knight the opinion of her has greatly increased" Puck explained.

"How are the kids and Rem?" Nikolai asked worriedly. Rem had taken one hell of a beating and the kids were not in the best shape.

"The kids are alright, me and Beako removed the curses. As for Rem, she's okay. Her demon physiology makes her heal faster than a normal person."

Nikolai whistled, so that was what he saw? So she was a demon? It was strange, back where he comes from demons were bringers of the apocalypse not maids in skirts. "I guess demons are different here."

"What do you mean?"

"Demons, where I come from, are incarnations of evil. Creature's who's only goal is the destruction of humanity."

"Yikes... Yeah, demons here are much like humans, the main difference is the horn which boosts their physical capabilities."

"I see..." Nikolai slowly walked towards his suit. The armor had seen better days. The arms were torn to shreds. The legs didn't look much better. Thankfully he saw his guns all neatly placed on a nearby table. He readied up before he left he walked to Emilia and smiled. "Sleep well..." He smiled and walked outside.

Nikolai didn't expect the amount of love he was receiving from people. Many of them gifting him stuff like apples. Considering how hungry he was this was a godsend.

He directly headed to the forge. Seeing this world's Tanya in such a state had made him suffer flashbacks of times gone by. He didn't know why she looked so similar, why she had the same name. It was all too strange... But nevertheless he felt like fate gave him one last chance... To finally say goodbye how he had wanted.

Once he approached the forge he saw Gunther walked to him. He was surprised when Gunther pulled him into a big hug. The older man sobbed.

"Thank you, sir knight" he said. Nikolai felt the crushing strength of the man choking him out.

"No worries... But please... Let me go I can't breath."

"I apologize" he said letting him go scratching the back of his head. "Do you need something?"

"May I see her?" He asked.

"Of course!" Gunther guided him into his house. The small shack was next to the forge, it was a bit cramped but it somehow felt very homey. Nikolai saw a blonde woman sitting next to the girl. She looked up to Nikolai and started bawling her eyes out. Hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for saving my sweetheart!" Nikolai smiled and returned the hug.

"It's okay miss" he said softly. She let him go, Nikolai kneeled down next to the bed. He felt his heart tie into a knot.

"я ніколи не прощався" he began saying a tear running down his cheek. It hurt so bad, all the things he thought he had left behind coming back again.

"ти тепер живеш у мирі. я сумую за тобою, мого сонця" he finished. A crushing weight lifted from his shoulders. He slowly stood up and gave her a sad smile.

"What did you say?" Gunther asked.

"I told you she reminded me of a fallen comrade. I just said the goodbyes I never had the chance to" Nikolai said sadly.

"What was her name?" The woman asked.

"Marie" he lied.

"Would you like something to drink?" The woman asked.

"I-I would" he said softly. The glass of water felt like pure bliss. Even though he would never get a second chance with Tanya. He felt happy, he gave her a goodbye he never could. Even if it wasn't her it felt... Like he had one last talk with her.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Gunther asked.

"I... I'm planning on building defenses in the village. I don't want any father to have to go bury their child. I'll come back tomorrow, and then we will discuss my plan. Are you okay with that?" Nikolai asked. The idea that a village was protected by only a few crystals was laughable. These kids... They deserve better, with the extra incentive he had now he would make sure no one would ever hurt this village again.

"I am! I'm sure all the village is! You can count us all in! I'll tell the others" Gunther said smiling. He walked to the door. He opened it and saw a small girl standing in front of it. Nikolai took a look and saw a familiar blonde standing at the door.

It was Beako. He rarely saw the reclusive girl, she seemed... Okay... She stayed out of Nikolai's way and he did the same.

"Is Nikolai here, I suppose?" She said.

"Uhh... Yes" Gunther said. Nikolai finished his drink and thanked the family.

"Is there something you need Beako?" Nikolai asked.

"It's Beatrice for you I suppose!" She chided. "But yes we need to talk I suppose." Nikolai was not accustomed to her way of speaking yet so he did to hold back his laughter. He simply nodded and followed the girl. She took him to a secluded part of the village away from prying eyes.

"Is there something wrong Beatrice?" Nikolai asked.

"You're dying I suppose" she simply stated.

"Cool beans. So where are you burying me?" Nikolai asked nonchalantly. Beatrice's expression was priceless. The sheer shock on her face was great.

"Why are you so calm I suppose!?" She asked practically yelling.

"Simple, it either has a fix or it doesn't. If it doesn't then I'll die no matter how much I cry" Nikolai explained. He would do all in his reach to stay alive but if there really wasn't a way of fixing it then maybe he would return like last time, if not... He would welcome death like an old friend.

"You're right I suppose. You've been cursed, normally I or Bubby would have taken care of it. But you have multiple curses after your encounter with the mabeast. Much like a tangled mess, we can't do anything. The only way you can save yourself is by killing the mabeasts that cursed you I suppose."

"I thought I killed them" Nikolai said confused.

"You killed some but after you passed out you were attacked by more before the maid could get you out I suppose."

"Very well I'll be heading out" Nikolai said heading to the forest.

"The blue-haired maid is already trying to kill them I suppose." Nikolai froze, the hell was Rem doing!? He really didn't need someone else dying! Didn't she see he literally took the jit for her!? Were she to die she would render what he did pointless... He was disappointed, he thought she was better than that.

Nikolai shook that thought and walked to the same part of the fence as last night. When he got close he saw a familiar face... It was Ram.

"Do not try to stop Ram" she said climbing over the fence.

"Not going to, I'm actually going to bring Rem back" Nikolai said doing the same. Ram looked at him shocked.

"Why?"

"Well I did take the hit for her so I think my willingness to sacrifice myself was clear. But if nothing else... I'm not willing to let another coffin rest on my conscious." Nikolai kneeled in front of the tracks, they weren't as fresh as he would have liked. It looked like it had been a few hours at the very least. "Let's go."

Nikolai was followed closely by Ram, he took the situation very seriously the last thing he needed was another chomp. His train of thought was broken by a mabeast jumping at him. Quickly he dispatched it as the creature fell dead in front of him more of them popped out. One by one they all died as Nikolai calmly dispatched them.

"Quick question. Why don't you? You know... Use your horn like Rem?" Nikolai asked, the girl looked a bit saddened, she broke eye contact with him.

"Ram lost it..."

"Wait can you fight?" Nikolai asked worriedly. Why would she come if she couldn't defend herself?

"I still have my wind magic" she said.

"Good, save it. Only use it if we get overwhelmed. I want to save it until it's necessary."

"Very well."

The tracks slowly faded out. Nikolai did her best to follow them before they disappeared his nose was hit by a familiar smell. The smell of blood, death, and much more. Without a word he ran towards the smell. Ram followed closely behind. When they got to the source of the smell Nikolai was shocked.

A body sat against the tree. That in itself wouldn't be of notice. The forest was dangerous, Nikolai would expect people to die here. What made it noteworthy was what it was wearing. The body was wearing an exoskeleton.

Exoskeletons were the best that there was to offer when it came to bullet protection. They were rare, most of them going for a really high price in the black market. The only real downsides were that it didn't provide much protection against radiation and anomalies and that it made you slow. The upsides were also obvious. They boosted the user's strength to ridiculous levels making you able to kill a man with a single punch. It increased your weight carry by a huge amount.

The body had taken his helmet off which let him see the decomposing face. He saw Ram running back to vomit. Nikolai didn't mind the smell as much as he had grown accustomed to it. If he were to guess the body was probably two weeks old. He checked his arm to check what faction he belonged to and felt his blood grow cold. The familiar insignia of Monolith adorned his arm.

"What the hell was a Monolith nutjob doing here?" Nikolai mumbled. The body had a familiar rifle in his hands. It was a Vintorez a common rifle among snipers in the zone. Nikolai saw a sack next to the body. Carefully he checked it out. It looked like the holy grail of loot. Guns, too many guns, ammo, meds, explosives, vodka! He also noticed an old notebook of some sort. He would need to come back for this after saving Rem. Nikolai grabbed the explosives and a bloodstone he saw just in case and zipped the sack by up.

"We need to save Rem" Ram said still disgusted by the body.

"And we will... But, after we do that we need to take the sack and body back to the manor."

"What!?" Ram asked.

"These things are from my land. I need to take them back, try to study them. Find out how he got here." Their talk was interrupted by the sound of an explosion. They both turned to the explosion. They saw a dust cloud rising up. They both ran towards the origin of it. They saw a bloodied up Rem fighting with all her might against a horde of mabeasts.

Nikolai saw the same puppy just watching from the sides. Almost as if this was some sort of game.

"We need to help her! If she keeps this up she will lose herself!" Ram said.

"Okay how do we pull her out of that state?" Nikolai asked.

"A good hit to her horn should knock her out" Ram explained.

"Can you do it with that air magic of yours?" Nikolai explained.

"Yes."

"Okay here is the plan. We go down, you knock her out and run like hell" Nikolai said calmly.

"What will you do?"

"I will kill the mabeasts" Nikolai said confidently. He grabbed the bloodstone and wrapped it with two grenades he has picked up. "Little known fact. Once I throw this you better pray you are far enough."

They both jumped down. Quickly Ram did her job as she picked her sister up Nikolai covered her exit with his Kalashnikov. As he saw them get further away he drew more attention from the mabeasts.

"Come get some you sons of bitches!" Nikolai hollered shooting at them. He needed time, they needed to get away. As the fight continued he felt his body slowly failing... He did his best to keep it up.

He stumbled to the ground, one mabeast jumped on him, he blew its head with his shotgun, he shot the next one.

"Not... One... Step... Back!" The puppy slowly started to mutate, the thing grew larger and larger. There was no more time left, 10 minutes should have been enough. He pulled the pin from the grenade and threw it at the dog. He ran and dove into a nearby ditch. He brought his hands to his ears and it happened. A blinding light flashed and the ground shook, a huge explosion engulfing the area. Nikolai had learned that bloodstones and explosives didn't get along well when he saw a monolith base blow sky high after a stalker he was tailing showed him.

After a few seconds Nikolai looked out the ditch. He only saw a scorch hellhole. The mabeast had been burned to a crisp as well as some of the nearby trees. He chuckled softly, if was done. He would not die now... Or so he hoped. He headed back to the corpse he had found. He tied the sack to his back and dragged the body.

It was hell, this was extremely heavy and Nikolai's body was already giving out. He kept dragging until he saw the village. He saw Gunther go over the barrier with some men. Without even questioning it they took the sack off Nikolai and dragged the body to the village. They told him Rem and Ram had arrived an hour ago. He thanked them and walked back with them.

The sun was already setting and Nikolai was looking forward to be back in bed. He headed towards the house Emilia was sleeping. But before he could even make it in he heard a scream.

"Nikolai!" A familiar voice yelled. He felt Rem tackle him like a train. He fell backward, he then felt something soft... Something way too soft. When he opened his eyes he saw he was face first in Rem's breasts. He felt his cheeks heat up.

"God... Thanks" he said softly.

"Why!? Why!?" She asked crying. "Why did you do all this!? Why did you risk your life for me!? After all I did!?" Nikolai could hear the sorrow, the regret in her voice. He slowly stroked her hair and chuckled.

"I did it because... The kids deserve a better life they don't deserve to die. They deserve better than what I had... And when it comes to you? I coudn't bare to see another comrade die. You might have hated me, and possibly planned to kill me. But you are important to Emilia and... We are all in the same boat. I am willing to give you another chance...

"But please don't cry... A face as beautiful as yours shouldn't be tainted by tears" he said. He had been put through hell, he might as well tease the hell out of her now. She got up and blushed madly.

"Okay!" She said giving him a bright smile. He patted her head. Softly.

"Let go check on the others."

Nikolai had been given an earful by a worried Emilia. He never thought someone scolding you could sound so sweet. After that Nikolai was given a nice bowl of soup courtesy of the village. After a few hours a familiar character arrived.

"I came back as sooon I heard there was trouble" Roswall said. Nikolai didn't care what excuses this poor excuse of a lord had. If it wasn't for him and Rem those kids would be dead.

"Too late if you ask me" Nikolai said bitterly. "The protections were flimsy these kids could have died!"

"I knoooow, this is completely my fault" Nikolai noticed the faintest of hints of remorse. "Buuuuut regardless you've done another great service to the Mathers Estate therefore ask and I shall deliver."

"Very well, let me set up whichever defenses I want for the village. You foot the bill and let me make this place as safe as I can" Nikolai said calmly.

"Weeeeell you have a heart of gold don't you? Veeeeeeery well I grant your wish." Roswall said politely.

Nikolai stepped out for a second. He had checked the Monolith's personal belongings and found a box of cigarettes. He had promised to stop smoking way back but hell... Today really made him need one. He lit one up and puffed. He grabbed the diary and sat down outside the house.

The moon shined bright and Nikolai could feel the wind blow. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was Rem...

"Need something Rem?" Nikolai asked.

"Ughhh Rem wanted to see how you were" she said a bit embarrassed. A far cry from the professional Rem he first met. .

"I'm okay, I'm just reading the diary I found on that corpse" Nikolai said puffing smoke.

"Can Rem join you?" She asked shyly.

"Sure!" He said patting next to him. She sat next to him a bit closer than he expected.

"What's that?" she asked pointing at the cigarette.

"A cigarette, something from back home" he explained.

"Can Rem try?" She asked.

"No, this is bad for your health" Nikolai said.

"Then why do you use cigarettes?"

"Smoke, and well I had stopped smoking a while back but... It's been overwhelming as of late... I needed something go relax. Anyways it's just a box and after that I'm out of cigs again."

"Rem- I'm sorry" she said softly.

"Don't worry. Water under the bridge. How about we start again from zero? Wipe the slate clean" Nikolai asked smiling. He saw a small tear run down her cheek as she gave him another big smile.

"Okay!"

"Well I'm Nikolai, what's your name?"

* * *

**And cut! Another chapter done! As always feedback is always welcomed!****Anyways Ukranian lesson time!****я ніколи не прощався: I never said goodbye****ти тепер живеш у мирі. я сумую за тобою, мого сонця: you now live in peace. I miss you, my sun...****UltimateMetroMan out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The chains that bind us part 1**

**3 years ago**

* * *

A beaten and battered Nikolai had finally made it to Pripyat. He was exhausted, his body screaming to stop, his limbs threatening to give out.

The trip had definitely taken more out of him than he thought. As of late, he had slept on dirt, with nothing resembling a home. The cold had done havoc to his body. He slowly walked to an apartment building. Climbing the stairs he walked into a room and barricaded it. He sat on what was left of the mattress. Even this old and clearly broken mattress was better than the hard ground. He plopped down after grabbing a bottle of vodka from his bag. He drank as much as he could.

The warm feeling it gave him... God, he missed it. Soon his body gave out and he passed out. His sleep was interrupted hours later by rustling downstairs. He jumped back onto his feet. He felt a bit better, an improvement. He looked out of the window and saw a problematic scene. He saw a group of Monolith soldiers outside. He grabbed his things and got ready to fight. He heard footsteps inside the building. He looked over the railing and saw a group of Monolith soldiers coming towards him.

He pulled the pin of a grenade and let it fall down. "Grenade!" One of them yelled but it was too late. The building shook from the explosion. Nikolai heard more screaming he looked out of the window and saw more Monolith soldiers coming out of the woodwork. He was severely outnumbered. He aimed and took shot taking some of them out.

They quickly caught on to where he was and started shooting, he ducked and ran back. He dropped another grenade down the stairs. He needed to find a way out. Going down the stairs was a death sentence. Fighting them? Well, he would run out of bullets at some point.

Yet he had no other choice. They would overrun his position and jumping off a 7 story building didn't sound appealing at all. Then he saw it. A whirligig. Behind the building. Maybe two meters away. He thought of maybe the most suicidal idea he ever had. He pulled out his bottle of vodka and took a swig. He threw it at the stairs and shot at it. The spark it created started a small fire.

His suicidal idea was throwing his gear down and trying to jump into the whirling. Whirligigs were gravitational anomalies. Anything that walked into one would slowly be lifted off the ground and then be lifted and spun at rapid speeds until it discharges. When it discharges it forcefully rips the creature into pieces.

In his calculations, the anomaly would maybe cancel his momentum and start lifting him up. When that happens he would pull himself out of it. "God this is beyond stupid!" He yelled. He ran off the roof. He felt his stomach sink as he saw the ground approach. Until... He didn't hit the ground. He did it!

"Oh fuck!" He was being lifted up. He grabbed onto a nearby branch and pulled with all his strength. He barely made it off but when he did he fell from the tree. "Ouch," he mumbled. He quickly grabbed his gear and started running. The smoke would cover his escape. He doubted Monolith would think someone was stupid enough to jump off the roof. He ran through a nearby apartment, his counter would periodically spike up depending on where he was.

Then he saw it... A green army jeep, one that seemed to have seen better days. It was parked next to some sort of monument. The area looked as if a war had happened. The vehicle was filled with bullets most of it was also charred.

And God the smell of death and burnt flesh... There were stripped down bodies all around the area. What the hell had happened!? He recognized the vehicle as the one people told him his father took into this area. Carefully he checked the faces of the bodies. They were now beginning to decompose which meant it had been a recent encounter, maybe three days? He felt hope, maybe... Just maybe his father was still alive... He kept checking the bodies until he arrived at a deformed charred body a dog tag adorning its neck. Nikolai slowly kneeled beside it and looked at the name.

"Mykhail Vasylenko" he muttered. One of his father squad mates... Still nobody that resembled his father's. Another thing he had noticed was the lack of mutants, the smell of the carcass should have brought every one of them out a mile around.

He was close, closer than he had ever been, maybe just maybe he would find his father alive. But the question still remained, how did he survive this long and why hadn't he communicated with the outside. Also, why had no one seen him, even deep in Monolith territory there would be the odd scavenger. He needed to get to the bottom of this. No matter the cost.

* * *

**Present**

.

Nikolai slowly woke up. It had been hell, he hated it all. The nightmares, the memories they all came flooding back. It had been two weeks since the mabeasts incident and life had returned to its monotony. Well for everyone except Nikolai.

He had gotten the almost liquified body out of the Exo much to the disgust of everyone. Cleaning it was beyond nightmares. He sorted out all his belongings and read the whole diary... For the sake of everyone in the mansion, he had only told Roswall about his findings.

They were... Alarming to say the least. It seems that as the zone became more unstable a gate opened of some sort. 'A gate to test the worthy' he wrote. According to the diary very few ever came back but those who did talk about a land of magic and strange creatures. One they thought the zone had created for them...

It seemed the gate opened deep in the sarcophagus away from the prying eyes of other factions...

They spoke of many outposts, their locations were not clear though. And it seemed this 'gate' would throw you into this world in random parts of it. So supplying these operations rested on the hands of these 'runners' who would supply the bases they found.

This bastard had been one of the runners which made sense considering the amount of weapons he was carrying. Everything from small firearms to higher caliber rifles, bullets, schematics, meds.

Roswall seemed rather surprised by the information Nikolai had provided him but nevertheless was appreciative and so he hired more men to protect his land.

A crudely drawn map of his domain had been sketched in a piece of paper with coordinates. Something that seemed pointless, unless monolith had more under their sleeve.

So Nikolai had another mission, he were to find these bases of operations and take them out. Which seemed simple enough if he played it smart, the woods were his forte after all.

The one detail he had left out... The one that shook him to the core was... 'Something, something came out of the gate. Something unholy... The creature didn't show interest in us and left into the dark of the night... Those eyes... That smile... God have mercy on whoever runs into it.'

That meant... Maybe that creature he fought came from here. He needed to research more... God, it was all so easy when it was just surviving.

He brushed off those thoughts and quickly got ready, he had to help set up the village's defenses. The schematics had been given to Gunther. With the help of Emilia, he translated the instructions. At the very least they would be able to construct crude pipe pistols which would hopefully not blow up in their hands.

The progress in the village had been going surprisingly well. With Roswall bringing more workers and giving Nikolai Carte Blanc meant he could mold it according to his vision.

And his vision was the Rostov of Lugnica. A fortress, a safe haven... The future... Nikolai had not sat down and processed it all... He was getting a bit twitchy. Back in the zone if he was overwhelmed he could just take a break and drink, gamble, and other menial stuff. Now he had no chance, he couldn't break he needed to keep his cool.

Emilia counted on him. With some help of Roswall, we made it seem Emilia had been the one to rescue the kids and kill the mabeasts much to her dismay. Then again Nikolai was not looking for the glory, he just wanted her to be happy and have a chance to prove those who discriminate her wrong.

His thoughts were broken when he heard his room's door open. It was Rem. Rem had been an interesting case in Nikolai's eyes. She had done a 180 on her attitude. She now seemed to want to help him out of caring rather than forced to.

In these two weeks, Nikolai had picked up on some curious quirks the girl had. She seemed to idolize her sister Ram. To a surprising level. The other was her... Well, lack of self-worth to put it bluntly. He knew something happened during her childhood. He knew her and Ram lost everything and that Ram had taken the worse of it losing her horn.

He had tried prodding a bit but seeing how awkward the situation began he pushed the thought aside. She would tell him at some point but at least for now, Nikolai thought some positive reinforcement could go a long way.

"Hello Rem, dazzling as always I see," he said grinning. The girl grew red as she handed him his breakfast. Eggs, toast, and a glass of water. They all seemed to think it was weird that with so many options he would always go for water.

"T-thanks Sir Nikolai," she said bowing down.

"Stop it with the Sir, I'm just Nikolai. I feel old when you call me sir" he said jokingly.

"Anyways, I'll be heading out soon, so please keep an eye on Emilia."

"About that..." She said.

"Lemme guess, she wants to come," Nikolai said, Rem just nodded as he sighed. He had spent less time than he would have liked with Emilia. And she seemed to be a bit down by the whole ordeal as much as she tried to hide.

Regardless he had his reasons to not let her go. Mostly because it was really hard labor. Cutting wood, digging ditches, and much more. He didn't want to subject her to that.

"Well... I'll talk with her about it" Nikolai said.

"May I go?" Rem asked surprising Nikolai.

"You want to come?" He asked. She fiddled her fingers as she looked to the ground.

"O-only if it isn't a problem," she said shyly.

"Sure, but if you want to come you'll need to help with the project. And let me tell you, it isn't pretty." He said chuckling.

"I don't mind" she quickly said.

"Very well, I'll call you when I'm ready," he said calmly.

Nikolai was ready, the Exo was like nothing he had experienced before. He felt unstoppable. Even if he was slower and less agile the strength that came with the suit was like no other.

He had made his own changes to the Exo, mainly ripping the Monolith insignia and painting it a dark green. He called Rem and they both headed to Emilia's studio. He really wasn't looking forward to this.

"So Rem told me you wanted to go," Nikolai said as he entered the room. Emilia was buried in her books as usual, did she even rest?

"Yes, I want to help," Emilia said.

"Thanks, but you don't need to worry. We are already doing the heavy lifting" Nikolai said.

"Still I want to help somehow," she said not budging an inch.

"You can help by becoming a good leader," he said.

"How can I be a good leader if I don't even know the people?" She asked, Nikolai, rubbed his forehead. There was no convincing that girl.

"Fine, get ready," he said relenting. Nikolai really needed a drink. But vodka was not abundant and he restrained himself so he wouldn't down the cigs in one go.

They all headed out, Nikolai gripping his Kalashnikov his Vitorez strapped to his back. On his side, his revolver and a sawed-off shotgun.

The walk was relatively quiet, quickly Rem and Emilia realized something was wrong with Nikolai. They had noticed that he had slowly changed. His bright personality was slowly dulling. He looked tense, tired, and angry. At who? They did not dare to guess.

"Lia, may I have a word with Nikolai in private?" Puck said materializing. Emilia looked hesitant but she saw that look in Puck's eyes. One that said he would try to get through to him.

"Okay... Rem, let's give them space." Emilia said relenting, they both picked up the pace as Nikolai kept quiet always keeping the same speed.

"What do you want?" Nikolai said. His voice showing no emotion.

"Okay, spit it out," Puck said.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Puck said landing on his helmet. "You aren't the same Nikolai as before. Something changed... What happened?"

"Let me guess Emilia put you up to this"

"No she didn't but she is worried about you. Everyone is..."

"Don't worry, it will pass. It always does..."

"What will pass?"

"These... Feelings..."

"What happened?"

"The ghosts of my past haunt me. The burden I carry is heavy. I look at my gun and think of ending it all but back out for the sake of those around me. I wonder why is it always me surviving. Why does it always have to be me pushing on?" His voice a bit strained. Nikolai had had enough. He thought he had put it all to rest and now it's back and even worse. And when as before he could just... Stay in bed and wallow in misery and drink till it passed now he couldn't.

"I can't imagine what you've gone through," Puck said softly.

"No one can... Look it will pass. I will be okay... Eventually." He said weakly.

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"Today you're resting," Puck said, it didn't sound like a petition it sounded like an order.

"I can't-"

"Yes, you can! Look just tell the people what to do. After that get out of that tin can. You're taking the day off. Emilia needs you. She worries about you. Spend this time with her okay?"

"I don't have an option do I?" Nikolai asked sighting.

"Nope!" Puck said giggling. "There is also something else I wanted to ask..."

"What would that be?" Nikolai asked.

"Do you like Emilia?" He asked making Nikolia stop dead on his tracks. He quickly started walking as to not draw suspicion.

"What brings this up?"

"Don't play dumb mister! We may joke and all but Lia has taken a shine on you. You're the first person to treat her that well. You treat her as an equal and saved her. She may not understand it well herself but she likes you."

"Putting me on the spot are we now?" Nikolai asked jokingly giving him a faint smile.

"Well, it's my job as a parent to do it" Puck answered.

"If you want a straight answer then you won't get one. Don't get me wrong she's cute, nice beautiful, and much much more. I truly care about it but I can't..."

"Why is that?"

"Emotional baggage, I'm not ready for another relationship. I have problems hating myself and well, she... She deserves someone that isn't a bunch of problems."

"Wait another relationship?"

"I... Before this, I was with this girl... Tanya loved her more than my own life. She understood me, she cared about me. We went through thick and thin together..."

"What happened to her?"

"What happens to everyone, she died and I never got the chance to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry to hear..."

"Don't... It happened a while back... After her death, I felt rage and I was running away. Running away from the memories. Days had changed, I wasn't okay I felt I was going insane. Time passed yet I didn't feel it. And I had a cruel reminder. Your loved ones may die but the world doesn't stop spinning. Everything went on like normal. No matter who I lost the world kept going."

"I-"

"So I did what I did best. I took on jobs. The most dangerous ones. I took each one of them knowing I could die and hoping it would come. But it never did. I always lived... No matter what I was still there. That's how I developed the nickname 'deathwish Nikolai'. And now I'm here and now that I can come back-" Nikolai felt something grasp his heart. Cold enveloped him, he felt as if death itself caressed him. He felt a presence behind him. For the first time in a while, he felt absolute terror.

He jumped on the ground turning and shooting at whatever was behind him. But to his dismay, nothing was there. His vision blurred for a bit. He gasped for air. Quickly he took his helmet off and gasped. He felt the pounding in his ears.

"What happened!?" Emilia asked worriedly. Rem standing next to her, her flail in hand.

"God... I felt as if death itself was out for me" he said shaking. "What the fuck... What the fuck!?"

"Nikolai, you have to calm down! I don't know what happened but you reek of the witches scent" Puck said. Nikolai did not know what he meant and at this point, he didn't care.

So there he sat in the middle of the road wondering what had happened. And a grim realization came over him. He was cursed to roam, he would not die. Well at least stay dead.

For the first time in a while, Nikolai felt a familiar feeling. Absolute sorrow, he was helpless and now he had to march on. March on as he always had before.

* * *

**And cut, sorry about the delay but... Depression hits like a truck and sometimes I can't manage it well. But yeah it's here! thanks for waiting! As always feedback is always welcomed. UltimateMetroMan out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the chains that bind us part 2

* * *

Nikolai had never been a religious man, but he now wondered if this was his purgatory. The realization that he probably couldn't die coupled with the fact he couldn't tell anybody soured his already foul mood. The walk to the village was rather quiet. Tensions were high and everyone was acting as bodyguard for the boy.

He felt pathetic, if God really existed he really didn't like him. His mood brightened a bit as he saw the familiar silhouette of the village coming into vision or town at this point.

The expansion of the village was going to be great. Although Roswall was less than thrilled with the amount of money he was needing to spend on Nikolai's pet project he relented.

The proposition of his weapons was too much. The bow and crossbow would be a thing of the past. He was also surprised at how shrewd Nikolai was when it came to business.

If you didn't want to get scammed stalkers needed to learn the art of business. Something Nikolai took great interest in. Considering he was rather close to Sidorovich he learned a lot about how to make money.

This village he had now named Kyiv was going to be the city of the future. He planned on making this an economical, cultural, intellectual, and military powerhouse.

But for now, making it a good town was enough. As they got closer they saw the wall were already done. The area around the village had been vastly expanded. Workers and villagers could be seen digging the ditch around the wall. When they saw Nikolai they waved smiling.

Nikolai waved back smiling. As they arrived at the gate they were greeted by the towns guard.

"Sir Nikolai! Welcome back!" Said one of the guards. She was a petite figure, she had green curly short hair, blue eyes, and a lot of freckles. Next to her stood a mountain of a man. While Nikolai was tall this man-made him look like a dwarf.

He had long blonde hair, a long messy beard and an eye patch. He carried around a large battle axe.

"Sasha, Thorkell good to see you," Nikolai said. "Anything to report?"

"Nope, some wolves did come close to the village but I took care of them" Thorkell said laughing.

"Good, keep up the good work," he said as he passed by them. As soon as they walked passed the gate Nikolai was tackled by a swarm of kids.

"Nikolai, Nikolai!" They said gleefully. Emilia and Rem looked at the curious scene as the man laughed on the ground.

"Oh no!!! I've been defeated!" He said dramatically as he stood up and picked up a few of them in his arms. "How are you all doing?" He said smiling.

These kids were a ray of sunshine to him. The one thing that could always brighten his mood. Their laughs, their smiles, they put Nikolai at ease.

"Great! The classroom is almost finished!" One of them said.

These kids didn't know what a classroom was. Hell, they didn't know any form of education. Nikolai looked to set this straight. Surprisingly a professor was the most expensive of the new workforce in the village.

Then again telling him to leave the capital to teach in a small expanding village required some sort of incentive.

"Is it now?" He asked dramatically. "That's great!" He said patting their heads. Nikolai quickly noticed the amused look on Emilia's and Rem's face. "What? Kids are my weak point. If I'm being honest I would like to have some of my own one day."

"Nikolai, Nikolai can you play with us today?" One of the kids, petra, asked.

"Sure thing short stuff. But we aren't alone today. We have with us Rem! Emilia! And Puck!" He said dramatically pointing at them.

"Kitty!" Some of the kids said gleefully as they started petting Puck who seemed to be enjoying the attention. The kids gathered around the girls. Rem knew them well so it was nothing new Emilia, on the other hand, seemed a bit overwhelmed.

"Emilia, Rem I'll be right back let me take off this armor off to stretch a bit. Hey Emilia maybe show them some magic!" He said as he walked away chuckling. Man were those kids a handful. He made his way to the forge. The forge was going to get an expansion after the defenses were ready. More blacksmiths would arrive and all work under Gunther. As soon as Gunther spotted Nikolai he walked towards him and gave him a big hug.

"Nikolai it is good to see you. Here to check on the progress?" He asked.

"Technically no, I'm taking a day off at the request of Emilia. But sure show me what you've got. He walked Nikolai to a table with multiple iron spikes. The seemed to be a meter in size. They were completely jagged, almost like sharp razor wire.

Nikolai had learned from Duty a rather simple but brutal trap. A punji stick trap from what he heard. He heard it was used in the Vietnam war and he had seen them in action and it was grisly. In his opinion, it was better to die instantly that be conscious after falling.

"Nice job," he said picking one of them up. "The other blacksmiths should arrive this week. I leave them under your care. Their pay will be taken care of by Roswal."

"Thank you, I don't know how the village will ever be able to repay you," Gunther said truthfully. A faint smile left Nikolai's mouth.

"Just seeing the kids smile is my pay."

"You're good with kids, do you have any?"

"Hah! I'm not that old Gunther. I'm only 19 even though I may not look like it." He said laughing. His scar didn't help and the growing beard was a problem. He really needed to shave.

"Sorry, didn't know"

"It's okay. Honestly, I want kids at some point who knows when that will be" he said jokingly. "Anyways can I leave the Exo here? I would prefer not having it on while resting."

"Of course! Go ahead!" He said. Nikolai quickly got it off. He was left with only his combat fatigues, he took off his jacket and tied it around his waist. Showing his white shirt.

He walked back and found a curious scene. Emilia and Puck were showing the kids some magic while Rem played with others. He chuckled softly and slowly sneaked behind Emilia.

"I told you Emilia was incredible," he said putting his hand on her shoulder. She yelped as she jumped. She turned to Nikolai and glared at him or at least an attempt at it.

"Anyways kids what do you want to play?" Nikolai asked. They were interrupted by the sounds of screams from the main gate. His blood turn cold as the screams got louder.

He saw a wounded Thorkell carrying Sasha, she was in worse shape. Something had bit her face. Nikolai quickly got in front of the kids to keep them from seeing.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Nikolai asked.

"Something in the woods" Thorkell muttered. The man was in shock, whatever he saw must have shaken him.

"The workers!?"

"T-they most of them died" Thorkell said. "We bought as much time as we could."

"The gates?"

"Closed they were going to get inside." Nikolai turned to the kids, they were shaking. Some of them crying, calling out for their parents.

"Kids it will be okay," he said kneeling down. "I will take care of this," he said coldly. His eyes grew dead his smile vanished as he stood up. "Rem, Emilia. Keep the kids safe."

"W-what are you going to do," Emilia asked.

"Take care of the problem." He ran without another word said. He ignored Gunther as he put the exo on. He grabbed a few sticks and put them in a bag.

Emilia and Rem appeared from the corner of his eye. He ignored them, it all was white noise at this point. As he walked towards the gate he heard a familiar clicking. One he hoped to never hear again.

As he walked past the injured he saw most of them were in bad shape. Deep cuts, some missing a piece of leg or arm. The smell of blood overpowering. He saw some of the guards sitting at the gate. Some shaking others mumbling. He heard something slam against the wall making it creak. The screams grew louder.

"Open the gate," Nikolai said calmly.

"What!?"

"Open the damn gate!"

"They will kill us all!"

"Lift it up once I'm out. Now you will open the gate or I will throw you over the damn wall!" He quickly nodded as he started lowering the bridge. Before it was all the way down something climbed on it.

Although camouflaged Nikolai recognized those empty eyes no matter where. Without a word, the creature lunged at him. Nikolai pulled out a stick and impaled the thing.

The inhuman shriek it let out was like nothing anyone had ever heard. Nikolai pinned him on the ground. Pulling another stick he began repeatedly stabbing the creature in the head until there was nothing left.

"Lower it again," Nikolai said. As soon as it was down he ran outside. Aiming his rifle, there was no creature in sight. He could only see the bodies. He calmly walked towards a particular spot with more bodies than usual. He saw a tunnel. Before he could do anything another creature tackled him.

Nikolai fought to get it off him as the tentacles wrapped around his neck and started pulling him closer. Before the thing could take a bite a familiar spiked ball took the head clean off. Nikolai quickly got up and saw Rem standing atop the wall. Emilia had also somehow gotten outside.

Her face showed sheer terror. The horrors she saw was too much. But the wasn't time as another of the creatures lunged at her. Puck used a barrage of ice shards to kill the creature.

"W-what is this?" Emilia asked.

"Bloodsuckers. God knows where they came from." Nikolai said. "Get inside I don't know how many there are." Then... More clicking. Too much clicking from all sides, and a large bang an explosion in the wall. He saw fire rising up from the back of the wall as gunshots could be heard.

Before he could process it a loud bang rang out from the trees. As he saw Rem's head shoot backward.

"REM!" Nikolai yelled as shooting came from the treeline. Nikolai tackles Emilia to the ditch. He started shooting over his head. The screams from the town grew louder.

Nikolai then saw it. Emilia had been shot in the arm. "Emilia are you okay!?" Nikolai asked worriedly.

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Puck keep her safe I'll try to take care of this," Nikolai said. He saw as a group of soldiers appeared from the trees. Nikolai took the shot killing two of them. He grabbed another stick and threw it full force impaling. The rest scattered as they took shots. Nikolai ran using the ditch as cover. He shot another one of the soldiers in the head. He ran towards cover next to a tree. He pulled out his sawed-off shotgun. One of the soldiers charged at him. Nikolai was able to put him in a hold. He pulled the trigger as he stumbled backward. His ears ringing, he quickly stood up. Before he could do anything he got shot in the arm. He quickly took cover again.

He quickly checked and saw the shot had gone through completely. "Stalker you are trying to stop our destiny!" He heard a Russian voice yell.

"Let me guess you're one of those Monoliths fanatics."

"This land was granted to us by the zone. It is ours to conquer by our God-given right!"

"The only right you have is having this stick forcefully rammed down your throat" Nikolai snarled.

"You should understand that the will of the zone is universal! Those who stand against us will perish. I'm sure the maid got the message."

Nikolai saw red, he felt anger that he hadn't felt in a long time. He would kill that man slowly. He used cover fire to get closer. He tackled the man to the ground. Putting his hands around his neck he started squeezing as hard as he could.

Five loud bangs could be heard. Nikolai felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Then he saw it. A smoking revolver... And blood dripping down his stomach.

He squeezed harder. As hard as he could as the man punched him. Slowly turning purple, the punches slowly grew weaker as his arms fell limp. Nikolai quickly snapped his neck.

Slowly he got off him and laid against a tree. He inspected the damage, whatever he was using it cut clean through. The damage was done. By this point, he was only running on adrenaline.

He coughed violently blood trickling down his mouth. As the screaming grew duller and the shots murkier he felt as it became harder to breathe. His vision got blurrier as he felt life leave him once again.

* * *

**And cut, Monolith makes its move as Nikolai perishes once again. How did they find him? How were they able to use bloodsuckers to their advantage? You'll find out soon enough.****Now onto more serious news. Well life has been hard and the lockdown has not helped. I really haven't been feeling well at all and my meds aren't working as well as they should so updates will be slow. I am truly sorry.****Feedback is always welcomed! UltimateMetroMan out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**3 years ago**

* * *

The sky over the city was clear. The sun shined brightly. To most people, it looked like a good day. But not for Nikolai, he stood in the back yard of run-down apartment, the walls filled with bullet holes, traces of a fire and to his dismay... His father's body along with his companions. Their bodies were in... Terrible condition to say the least. Whatever killed them wasn't monolith. They had been ripped apart with a brutality Nikolai had never seen.

Various graves laid in front of him. One of them being his father's. Nikolai held his father's bible as well as his golden cross.

"The Lord is my shepherd, I lack nothing." He said in a monotone tone. His eyes looked dead, he had been ripped from the last family he had, now he was truly alone.

"He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters, he refreshes my soul. He guides me along the right paths for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely your goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."

He finished and kneeled in front of the makeshift cross. He pulled out an old picture. A picture of a better time when they were a complete family. He placed the picture at the base as well as an old necklace.

"Dad... I had hoped that I would find you alive... I don't know what happened, I don't know why you never contacted me but... You know what... Forget it, I hope you are happy with mom and sis. I'm going to miss you." He said softly.

He had found his father's belongings hidden underneath the floor, the old dog still hid his things well. It would be a long way back to Rostov. One he dreaded with every fiber of his being.

He couldn't cry... Not now at least, he needed to make it back to safety. Then he would have time to mourn. Nikolai felt alone and his heart was filled with regret for all the things he never got to say to his father yet regretting would not change the fact he was gone for good.

* * *

**Present-day**

Nikolai was somewhere familiar. The smell of booze, cigarettes and vomit brought back memories. He was standing in the bar at Rostov.

"I must be dreaming" he muttered. Everyone seemed as if they were minding their own business. It felt like home in a strange sense. Then he saw her... Sitting at the bar, that blonde hair... He could never mistake it.

Choking a bit he went and took a seat next to Tanya. He looked at her, he studied every detail of her face. It was as if she had never left.

"Hey big guy you know normally I wouldn't mind you oogling but keep it for when we are alone okay?" She said chuckling.

"T-Tanya is that you" Nikolai asked.

"As opposed to some other blonde Tanya you know?" She asked sarcastically. He didn't wait a second and hugged her tightly. He felt his eyes tear up as he gave her a kiss. "You know Nik... This isn't my type of choking" she said. He let her go and let out a small laugh.

"Perv"

"You love me for that."

"I love you for many reasons, that is just one of them." He said smiling, feeling her warmth, being with her again was heaven. "I missed you."

"Of course you did you big guy!" I've seen the wreck you've become. You know if I was there I would kick your ass." She said making his blood go cold. What was this?

"Where are we?" He asked a bit of fear seeping into him.

"Well, this is some sort of limbo. Getting you here was a pain in the ass. That bitch really does not want to let go" she explained.

"Who?"

"The witch of envy" she said. "I swear if I ever get my hands on her I will ram my shotgun so far up her ass!" Nikolai didn't understand. The witch? Why? Was she the one who cursed him? So many questions filled his mind.

"Is she the one who brings me back every time I die?"

"Yup, she simply does not want to let go. Even getting you here was problematic. It's only a matter of time before she drags you back."

"No! I want to stay! God I can't let you go again" he said sobbing as he held her.

"Damn you lost your balls huh" she said softly caressing his face. "I wish you could. But she will come for you. But that's besides the point! We need to catch up! While we have time!"

"Ok-" she slapped him in the face and gave him a gut punch. "W-why?"

"For being a dumbass trying to get yourself killed" she said. "You have no idea how fucking pissed I was at seeing you wither away!"

"Without you and the others... It wasn't the same."

"Well duh! That doesn't mean we approve of your suicidal tendencies!" She said. Quickly she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. Nikolai felt bliss, god how he had missed her. "And that's for the lost time."

"You know I could get used to the punches if I get more kisses" he said grinning.

"Now whose the perv?" She asked laughing. "See that's the Nikolai I know!"

"Being with you again brought be back to life I guess." He said sheepishly.

"Smooth talker" she laughed as she jumped on his lap and hugged him. "Now onto more serious matters... You're a knight huh?"

"I guess"

"You know... You were my metaphorical knight but now you're a full knight! And those girls! What are their names? Emilia and Rem yeah! They are quite the catch."

"It's not like that..." He said a bit dejected.

"Oh I know, you can't get enough of Tanya" she said proudly. "But on a more serious note... Nikolai... I love you... I always did and always will... But you have to let go..."

"No!" He yelled clenching his fist.

"Look you're alive. Or well will be alive I guess. You got your life ahead of you and you can't be fixated over a dead girl! It's a turnoff!"

"I can't let you go..."

"But you have to. Look those people... They look like a new start for you, maybe a new family..."

"It's not the same."

"Of course it isn't we are one of a kind!"

"Heh... You truly are."

"But look, rebuild your life. Find love, cmon those girls are pretty sexy! You have to nail at least one!" She said crassly making Nikolai laugh.

"Such a dirty mouth" he said jokingly.

"You didn't seem to mind in bed!"

"Point taken..."

"Look what I'm saying is... Give yourself a chance okay? If things don't work out or you die for good... Well then there's always a seat open next to me. But for now do me a favor... It may not be fashionable, but live." The ground shook hard as he saw a black goo seeping in. "Welp the jig is up."

"No! I have so much to ask! I didn't have enough time!" He said holding her close.

"I know... But it's time... I'll tell the others you are fine" she said giving him a kiss in the forehead. "Now go... And don't forget mister! Live a good life! And if you don't hook up with one of those girls I'll be mighty disappointed!" She said laughing a small tear running down her cheek. Darkness gripped Nikolai as he was through around the room. "Hey I'm the only one allowed to manhandle him!" She yelled as his vision faded.

* * *

"No! No!" Nikolai yelled bolting up. Sweat running down his forehead, his breath ragged.

"Nikolai! Are you okay!?" He heard a worried voice ask. He saw Rem holding his hand tightly. The look on her face... She must have been worried sick.

"Totally! Just had a nightmare" he said. A fake smile on his face. He didn't want to worry her. She didn't seem to buy it but regardless let him go. She passed him his breakfast and sat on a chair next to his bed. "You don't have to worry."

"I'm just making sure" she mused. Nikolai ate quietly. He was trying to make sense of all that had happened. How did she contact him? Why now? Why was the witch of envy putting him through this. Those and so many other questions kept him busy.

"Who is Tanya?" That question snapped him out of his train of thought. He looked at Rem a curious look on her face.

"What?" He asked trying to feign ignorance.

"You kept muttering that name while thrashing around" she said. Nikolai sighted, of course... Things couldn't be so easy. "You're not talking about the girl in the village right?" She looked at him suspiciously. He quickly put two and two together, the disgust is his face growing.

"That you would even suggest that actually pisses me off" he said in disgust. "I would never!"

"I-I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized bowing. Nikolai got a grip on himself and sighted.

"No its not her. That would be my... Partner in the zone. That girl looking and having the same name as her is a cruel joke by the universe."

"Was she important to you?"

"I loved her" he said chuckling. "We went through hell and back together. We stuck to thick and thin. No matter what the world threw at us we pulled through." He said reminiscing a nostalgic smile on his face.

"How was she?"

"As a person? Well she was crass, swore like a sailor. She was a midget with blonde hair and flat as a table." He said letting out a hearty laugh. "She would always get pissed when I told her that... But she had a soft interior, she was caring, quick witted, strong willed, loving..."

"She sounds nice" Rem said.

"Yeah and she was a total pervert," he said grinning. Rem was taken by surprise as her face blushed.

"W-what!?" She asked wide eyed.

"Yeah she had her mind in the gutter. Her mind would always drift to some raunchy stuff. She corrupted this innocent man with unspeakable things." He said trying to tease the blue haired maid.

"I-I see..." She said still blushing. "What happened to her?"

"She passed away with my squad. We were exploring. It went wrong. We tried fighting our way out. I was the only one who made it out." He explained trying to not remember the event.

"I'm sorry to hear."

"Don't, as much as I still hold her deep in my heart I know she would say something like 'obsessing over a dead girl is a turnoff' or 'you better get back in the saddle and get a nice girl.'" He laughed nostalgically.

"She sounds like an... Interesting girl." Rem said uncertain.

"She was! I think the proof that she did care is she never held me back... She seemed to just enjoy seeing me happy..." He quickly clapped his hands and stood up. "Well lets see what we have today for breakfast!" He saw eggs... He had eggs three days ago. That means... He has three days to stop this. "Hey this is weird you know..."

"W-what? Whats wrong with the eggs?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing, you really need to calm down" he said chuckling. "I'm the one who should worry not you! Feels weird." He said patting her head. She smiled at him, a smile that really lifted his spirits. "You worry too much... Look I don't know what goes through your head but... Let me just tell you I'm here if you want to discuss it!"

"I don't want to impose."

"Don't worry! I've heard it all. When you're ready you know where to find me!"

Time had passed and Nikolai was doing his rounds around the manor. He kept thinking about those coordinates. What good were coordinates without some sort of PDA... And why would you need a physical map of the zone if you had your PDA.

Another thing bothered him... What Tanya said about the witch of greed... Why would she be interested in him? How did Tanya contact him? He would need to research more on the witch.

He finished his rounds by stepping into Emilia's study. He lazily plopped himself on the sofa. He heard Emilia giggling at the sight of the tired Stalker.

"Slacking on the job?" Puck asked sarcastically.

"Take it as my hazard pay for almost dying twice" he said laughing. "Besides I'm not slacking I'm trying to figure out these maps."

"Found anything of note?" Puck asked floating towards him.

"No... I know they are here, somewhere. I just need to flush them out."

"Do you think we could maybe dialogue with them?" Emilia asked.

"No" he answered quickly. "You cannot reason with cult fanatics. I'll find them and I'll take care of it. You don't have to worry."

"Hmm... Can you deal with them?" Puck asked suspiciously as he landed on his head.

"I've dealt with them many times before. They key is to get the jump on them."

"And if they get the jump on you?" Puck asked.

"Then hell lets loose. Just pray they don't have a gauss rifle." He said a bit grimly.

"What's that?" Emilia asked curiously.

"It's like my rifle except it speeds up the payload to an insane speed. When it hits a body its not like mine where it hurts but depending on the area impacted you could technically keep fighting and recover. A gauss rifle will rip your body apart when it hits you."

"W-what?" Emilia asked horrified.

"They outclass any other weapon. I've only shot one once. The power behind it is like nothing I had ever experienced."

"Can you stop them?" Puck asked seriously. Nikolai looked up and saw him. Gone was his friendly face. The vibe he gave off now was one of... Dread... Puck... Whatever he was, was definitely more than he let on.

"I can. I'd die before letting them get close to anyone in the mansion." He said calmly. He felt Puck's eyes burning into him as if to try to find any hesitance.

"I know" he said letting out a faint smile. Nikolai sweatdropped at the whole exchange. He never expected the cat spirit to be so intimidating.

"Puck stop it!" Emilia said scolding the spirit. "Nikolai is doing everything he can."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Emilia" Nikolai said smiling. He kept looking at the maps. Trying to figure out where they were hiding.

"Sometimes that's not enough" Puck said. He looked at the maps a confused look on his face.

"Why is the paper on that map so thin?"

"Don't know. You'd think such an important map would be made of better materials."

"Yeah... I can even look through it." Then it hit him.

"Puck you're a genius!" Nikolai explained jumping up. He grabbed the map of the Mathers estate and put it over the map of the zone. He could see the zone through that map.

He quickly punched the coordinates in his PDA. Three different locations popped on it. He quickly grabbed a pencil and circled them on the map. He had found the locations. They used the maps and the PDA coordinates to find the locations.

"I got you now you nutjo,bs," Nikolai said grinning. Looking for more info on the witch could wait. Now... Now it was time to hunt Monolith.

* * *

**And cut! Another chapter done! I apologize for the lateness but it finally is here. On more exciting news I actually have two more projects down the pipeline which I'm really excited to show so be on the look out for that!****As always thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcomed! UltimateMetroMan out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys UltimateMetroMan here with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait but I've been busy. Anyways, I want to give you a heads up on this chapter as it will be a bit more graphic. You've been warned!**

* * *

**3 years ago**

Nikolai had finally made it to Rostov. A long and arduous journey he finally made it to safety. Currently, the young stalker was sitting in a stool getting drunk off his mind. He did not remember how much time had passed or how much he had spent but at this point, he really didn't care for such trivialities. He huffed softly as he help that cross in his hand. If what his father believed was true then he hoped he was in gods grace.

Nikolai heard someone take a seat next to him. He lazily turned his head to see a familiar face. That girl Tanya had decided to sit next to him? Didn't seem like the right time.

"You look like shit" she simply said.

"Tell me something I don't know" he slurred out.

"I take it... You found him." She said hesitantly.

"Yup! Well, at least what was left of him" he said waving his glass.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said softly putting her hand on his back.

"It is what it is," he said drinking more. He went to pour another one before Tanya snatched the bottle from his hands. "What the fuck!?"

"So you're going to drink yourself into a coma?" She snorted. Nikolai jumped to his feet barely being able to keep his balance.

"So... So what if I do..." He said stumbling towards her. She let out a hearty laugh as she grinned.

"Your sorry ass can't do anything in your state" she mused.

"W-what? I can take a midget as yourself any day of the week." He said trying to get the bottle back. He failed to notice though that her smile was replaced with a glare. In one swift motion, she threw him over her shoulder.

He hit the ground with a loud thud. The whole ordeal had moved his stomach too much for him to handle. He laid sideways on the ground vomiting whatever he had in his stomach. A duty soldier walked in and saw the sorry mess.

Captain Ivantsov kneeled next to him as he continued to puke his guts out.

"What the fuck happened to you kid?" He asked sadly.

"He found his dad," Tanya said. "He was dead." She was angry but at the same time, she felt pity for him.

"Poor bastard," he said. "And this mess... Don't think I can let it past. Maybe a night in the brig will help him." Ivantsov said.

"Wait" Tanya quickly butted in. "I can take care of him. I don't think a night in the brig will do him any favors. Ivantsov thought about it for a second and sighed.

"If you can keep him from making more problems go ahead. But if things get out of hand you both are going to the brig." He warned. Tanya quickly nodded as she helped up the semi-conscious Nikolai to his feet. She slowly walked away somehow holding the weight of the drunken stalker.

After they left Ivantsov groaned rubbing his temple. "You sure left a difficult kid behind Tomas." He said to no one in particular.

Nikolai woke up with a killer headache. He groaned as he turned. He was in a room that looked familiar. He quickly fell on the ground with a loud thud. "Fuuuuck" he heard soft footsteps walking towards the room. He turned his head and saw a familiar figure. It was Tanya her hair flowing down her back. She was wearing an oversized shirt and some shorts.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" she snorted. "Had fun yesterday?"

"Ughh? What happened?" He asked as he stumbled back on his feet.

"You got drunk, called me a midget so I knocked you down and you vomited all over the floor at the bar." She said calmly. Nikolai reached to his head and groaned. He had made a fool of himself and not only that but now his head was killing him.

"Fuck me," he said leaning against the door.

"No I think I'll pass" she snickered. "Here take this," she said handing him a mug. It was definitely coffee. He drank it as he felt slightly better.

"Thanks."

"No problem consider it a thank you for helping me last time." She said giving him a bright smile. "So what are you planning now?" He sat on the bed rubbing his temple. He really had no plan at all maybe just leave the zone. Or just take up random jobs.

"Dunno."

"Huh guessed as much. Wanna tag along for some errands?" She asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Is that your idea of a date?" He asked reminding her of their last encounter.

"Hah good try but you will need more than that to get this ass," she said laughing.

"Eh I like the challenge," he said chuckling.

"Good. Then put on your big boy pants on and get ready we leave in 10" she said as Nikolai looked at her confused.

"What you thought you could rest?" She asked sarcastically. "No rest for the wicked. Now get your ass off the bed and move it" she said in a mocking tone.

"Aye aye captain" he retorted. A smile on his face. Maybe... Just maybe things were going to get better.

* * *

**Present-day**

Nikolai got ready. He wasn't going to use the Exo. That would slow him down. He put on his normal stalker outfit and checked his guns. He was taking the Vitorez, the Kalashnikov, and revolver with his bayonets just in case. He knew where they were now it was all in how he approached this hit.

He was in his room getting ready when he heard his door opening. He saw Rem standing there almost waiting for him to say something. He quickly realized what was happening and turned to her.

"No," he said calmly.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You're not coming." He said, "and that's final."

"Rem can't let you go alone," she said.

"Well, you will. As much as I appreciate the sentiment bringing a flail to a gunfight is going to get you killed." He said remembering seeing her get shot. It wouldn't happen again, he wouldn't let it happen.

"If Rem must die then so-" before she could finish Nikolai gave her a slap. Glaring daggers at her which actually made her stagger a bit.

"Do not talk as if you're life is not worth it. Look I don't know why you think you are inferior and shit but you aren't. Your life is as valuable as everyone else." He said putting a magazine inside his Kalashnikov. Rem stood there in shock looking at the man. He... Why wasn't he letting her help? Was she that useless?

"R- I want to help." She said defiantly.

"Then help me by living. Help me by protecting the mansion." He said turning to her. "This thing is between Monolith and I. I don't want anyone else getting caught in the crossfire." He sighed for a second and softly stroke her cheek.

"I'm sorry about the slap..." He said softly. "But you really need to understand that you are all important. The best thing you can do is promise me something." He said taking a deep breath.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"Give me a bright smile when I'm back okay? I told you. I have not come this far to die now." He said giving her a bright smile. He saw as tears swelled up in her eyes as she gave him one right now.

"I-I will," she said.

"Thanks... I think I already feel more powerful" Nikolai said laughing softly. He went to say his farewell to Emilia. He met her in the hall she looked worried. Quickly Nikolai gave her a smile and patted her head.

"Please let us help you."

"No Emilia. Remember? I'm your knight I have to protect you." Nikolai said.

"Why must you always get hurt for me?" She asked softly.

"Kinda comes with the territory." He said laughing. "I'll be back I promise."

"I-I order you to come back safe!" Emilia said. Nikolai raised his brow but smiled warmly at her.

"Aye aye. I will" he said he walked closer and gave her a hug. "You worry too much Emilia, I'll be back. I promise." Nikolai said his farewells. He needed to go back to his room to pick up a few more items before heading out. Some explosives could prove beneficial. He walked in and realized something. This wasn't his room. He was back in the library.

Nikolai had been taken with increasing frequency to the library. It seemed that this occurrence was deliberate. He would have understood a few times but they were happening too often. Nikolai found Beatrice in a familiar position, looking at the door. A book in her hand almost as if waiting for someone.

He found it a bit sad how she sat looking at the door. Even if she tried hiding it she looked alone. Nikolai had decided to let her be most times and just wait for her to talk to him. She never did, seemingly conflicted and so he excused himself out.

Yet again Beatrice sat there. Her eyes on her book but seemingly uncomfortable. Nikolai let out a sigh. She really should just say it. Nikolai grabbed a chair and sat in front of her.

"Okay, Beatrice I know you'd like to say something. Go ahead" Nikolai said calmly.

"What are you prattling about? I suppose" she said. Though her words expressed a lack of knowledge about what he was talking about her face made it clear she was lying.

"You're bad at lying Beatrice," Nikolai said sarcastically. "I do know you've been bringing me here on purpose. Why? I do not know, but It'd like to." She looked hesitantly slowly trying to find the correct words.

"Are... Are you they?" She asked. Nikolai felt confused, what did they mean. Who were they? He looked into her eyes. He saw hope, a small flicker of it. But at the same time, she looked afraid.

Nikolai had learned more about the other residents of the mansion. Beako included, he knew she was a spirit. One that had been in that library for God knows how long.

He was certain he wasn't any 'they' as she put it. But maybe... If he lied to her, if he said yes. He could help her. She was alone, always waiting for someone who might never come... A feeling Nikolai was too familiar with...

"It took you a while to figure it out," Nikolai said giving her a warm smile. He saw her face turn into one of shock, one of someone who had just seen the light at the end of the tunnel. He felt nice... The happiness on her face... It was something incredible. Her eyes filled with tears as she tackled him crying into his armor.

"Why!? Why!? Do you have any idea how long Betty has been waiting I suppose!? Do you have any idea how much I've suffered!?" She grabbed onto him punching him. The sorrow in her voice was heartbreaking. She cried for minutes on end grabbing tightly around his neck.

"I'm sorry Beako. You deserved so much better" Nikolai cooed trying to calm her. "I will never be able to repay your suffering. But you are not alone" Nikolai said. He might feel like shit as of late but at the very least someone will be happy because of him.

After she calmed down and grabbed his hand. Nikolai looked curiously at her.

"Why are you grabbing my hand?" He asked raising his brow. She grew red as she explained herself.

"It's time to make the contract I suppose," she said. "That way Betty will be your contracted spirit." She said quickly.

"Can I even use spirit arts?" Nikolai asked.

"That's not a problem. Betty is strong enough to go around those problems I suppose" she explained. Nikolai nodded and walked out with Betty in tow. He didn't notice it but she was smiling at him.

She saw into him. He was a good if troubled individual. One that seemed to carry a heavy burden. He lied for her just to make her happy. Her face flushed a bit even though Nikolai didn't notice.

Nikolai picked up a few spare grenades and went to the front door. Betty following close behind. The image of Rem getting shot in the head repeating in his head. He couldn't bear seeing something like that again.

No matter how strong Betty was he knew one well-placed bullet would kill her. He turned to her and kneeled down.

"Wait for me. I'll be back by sundown" Nikolai said.

"Impossible I suppose. Betty is your contracted spirit. I will help you I suppose."

"You can help me by staying safe. I promise we will catch up Betty but I need you to trust me please" he said. She looked hesitantly but slowly nodded.

"I'll wait in your room I supposed," she said a bit deflated.

"I'll be back don't look so down!" He patted her head and smiled. A weak smile left her lips as she nodded.

Nikolai put on his mask and checked his Kalashnikov one last time and disappeared into the woods.

Nikolai felt strangely at home. In the wild not knowing what he would find made him feel as if he was in the zone once more. He looked at his map. He was about 800 meters away from the first camp by his calculations. He crouched and slowly moved closer.

He heard the sound of footsteps and took cover behind a tree. He saw a man with the Monolith crest on his armor. He seemed to be alone which was strange. He stopped close to where Nikolai was hiding. Nikolai slowly pulled out his bayonet and got in a fighting position. As soon as the man started walking again Nikolai got behind him. He grabbed his head and stabbed him through the skull, he never knew what hit him. Nikolai grabbed the limp body and threw it into a nearby bush.

"Hey, Iosef! Where did you go?" Nikolai heard a voice asked he hid again as he saw another man walk towards him. "Stop trying to scare me! It won't happen" he said laughing. His laughing soon stopped when he saw blood on the ground.

Nikolai wasted no time and pounced on him. The man tried pulling out his pistol, Nikolai grabbed his wrist and twisted it making the man scream in agony. He went in and with his bayonet stabbed the man multiple times until he stopped moving.

Nikolai was against the clock now. Next patrol would see the blood and probably alert the rest and everything would go to shit. He started moving faster as he approached the smell of a campfire. Hiding from a nearby bush he saw that the camp wasn't that big. It looked more as if it was in the process of being set up.

The one thing that caught his attention were two cages one with a squad of men tied to it and another with a lone man completely restrain. He looked curiously at his outfit. It almost looked like something out of those old cowboy movies.

Nikolai scanned the area. Five men standing at various positions all heavily armed. Nikolai pulled his Vitorez, it was silenced so it would at least give him the chance of taking two of them out before they realized. He took aim at the man furthest away from him and shot.

A clean shot to the head meant that he died instantly. Although silencers muffled the sound it didn't make them completely silent.

"What was that?" One of them asked.

"Dunno spread out search the area!" One ordered. Nikolai knew it was a matter of time before they would find him. Quickly he shot another one.

"Sniper take cover!" One of them yelled. Nikolai shot another one as one of the Monolith soldiers turned around and shot at the bush he was in. He quickly rolled behind a rock as he shot at the bush. He heard something drop close to him. He saw it was a grenade and ran. Barely missing the blast he was now in full combat. Pulling out his Kalashnikov he took cover behind a tree.

He pulled the pin of a grenade and threw it. One of the soldiers was forced to move from cover. Nikolai shot at him filling him with lead. Then he heard something charging. He dove straight to the ground as the tree he was behind was ripped apart by a shot.

'Shit! They do have one!' Nikolai though as another shot whistled past him. This had become a game of cat and mouse as Nikolai moved from cover to cover trying to get a shot at him. Then he saw the opportunity. He shot the shot hit him in the shoulder and he dropped his gun. Without wasting a second Nikolai charged at him and hit him with the but of his gun. The man was on the floor trying to crawl away his nose bloodied. Nikolai put his foot on his back pulled out his revolver and shot the man in the head with no hesitation.

He turned to look at the tied up prisoners. He saw the squad had a familiar badge, the one of Duty. He quickly went to help them getting them out.

"Thank you," said who Nikolai thought was the leader.

"You're welcome. Do you know him?" He asked pointing at the cowboy.

"Not at all. He was here before us. But if Monolith tied him up so well he might be on our side." The man said.

"Hey. I'm going to let you out. Mind helping us kill Monolith soldiers?" The man just nodded. Nikolai cut him lose as he slowly got up.

"Thank you, partner," he said with a southern accent. "Name's James, James Kramer. Marshall of California."

"Nikolai Kyznetsov, stalker," Nikolai said giving him a nod. Nikolai didn't notice the shocked look on the soldiers' faces.

"Wait! Your voice... It sounds like the commanders..." Their leader said.

"I'm no Duty commander," Nikolai said.

"You sound like the commander... You have his name... Who are you really!?" The man asked as Nikolai saw the men surround him. He didn't want to kill them, in fact, they could be pretty useful. He slowly took off his helmet and heard a shocked gasp.

"I-impossible! You look like a younger version of the commander." The captain said.

"This makes no sense..." Nikolai said with a sigh. He had a crazy idea but regardless decided to go try it out. "What year is it?"

The response left Nikolai cold. It was 20 years in the future... Nikolai couldn't believe it. The explanation was too elaborate to be the ravings of a madman.

"What was your mission?" Nikolai asked.

"I'm captain Vlad of the second engineer core. Second in command Romanova gave us the order to maintain one of our supply lines that were currently under heavy fire." The captain explained.

"Romanova?" Nikolai asked a bit fearful as that sounded too familiar.

"Tanya Romanova," the man said confirming Nikolai's fear. He did his best to hide his shock. He put on his helmet and let out a sigh. The idea of parallel realities was something Nikolai had heard. One of the possibilities with the instability the zone had been experiencing.

He laughed bitterly at his bad luck. Of course, some other version of himself was happy. And of course, he would have the one thing he would kill for.

"We'll talk about this later," Nikolai said. "Grab your weapons. I need your help. We got 2 camps and the sun is going to go down. We need to split up and hit them." They all armed themselves up. Nikolai looked curiously at James his weapons looked like something out of a cowboy movie. The one thing that grabbed his attention was his rifle.

It wasn't a normal rifle. It didn't seem to use bullets. It had a harpoon seemingly tied to a chain. He wanted to ask what it was all about but decided against it.

"What's the plan?" James asked.

"You all will hit this camp," Nikolai said pointing at the map. "Should be about 3 kilometers away. I'll hit the other one. Once you are done meet me at the camp."

"You sure you want to go alone?" Vlad asked.

"Yes, I freed you alone right? You guys clean that up and I'll take care of the other camp."

Nikolai disappeared into the forest. More questions flooding his mind. Things were getting more confusing. There was a doorway to other realities? What was happening in the zone?

Last he heard from the ecologists they said that new anomalies were appearing and that the zone seemed to become more stable every day that passed. He shook his head. He needed to keep his head in the game.

He slowly approached the camp and saw vehicles. He saw it was well established. And this place was crawling with Monolith. It was a bit overwhelming. He needed a plan, somehow he needed to systematically eliminate them all.

His train of thought was cut by the sound of someone taking the safety off their gun. Nikolai slowly raised his hand.

"We were waiting for you stalker," a voice said. Nikolai quickly remembered it as the man who shot Rem. His blood boiled but he was in no position to fight.

Nikolai had been only once in this position before. He was taken inside a tent, his hands and legs were tied to a chair. This tent looked nice. Almost homelike whoever lived here was living like a king. Nikolai waited for whoever was coming. Hopefully, the other group would finish cleaning up the other camp fast and help him out.

"I've been waiting for you stalker." A distorted voice said. It sounded robot like he saw a tall man walk in. He saw many symbols in his exosuit his mask looked like a skull. A huge bayonette hanging from his side. "And you came just like it was told."

The man took out a black book from his pocket. He waved it in front of Nikolai and let out a raspy laugh.

"Who are you?" Nikolai asked. He saw the man from before also enter and stand to the side.

"Ah, I left my name long ago. You can call me Preacher. I lead this flock to the promised land" the man said. Nikolai let out a bitter laugh.

"Oh, the leader of the looney bin." He said sarcastically. He felt a fist connect his face. He was taken out of it for a second as his ear ringed. He felt the familiar metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"My son do not strike the lost sheep for he does not know better" Preacher scolded.

"He dare insult you!" The man said outraged.

"He does not know better my son. Pity him, he is unenlightened." Preacher said as he got closed to Nikolai. He patted him down almost as if looking for a hidden weapon. He opened a zipper. Nikolai tried struggling only to get punched again. The man got scolded again as preacher held some familiar dog tags. His friends... His father...

"Give them back!" Nikolai bellowed raged enveloping.

"I take it it's from your fallen comrades." Preacher said as he read out the names. "I know your pain son. I too have lost many. But the zone taught me so much. It enlightens me, now I have become its word bearer. I carry out its will. This book has guided me, it was given to me by the zone to let me guide my flock!"

"Give them back!"

"I will son. I see your are still greaving. One day you will see the truth of the zone. It will set you free." Preacher said as he read the book. "I would show you the way but it looks that its will is telling me to take our flock elsewhere. My son bring forth the test. Let him be tested in the fire" Preacher said. Nikolai saw a mad grin spread across the face of the man.

"Just kill me and get it over with" Nikolai snarled.

"You miss understand me, son. I do not kill unless guided to. The truth was revealed to me. I must let you choose to live or die." Preacher said. "The zone will test you! I look forward to what will happen." Nikolai heard snarls of something sounding like a wild beast. Nikolai saw a snork tied to a chain. A stick on the ground being the only thing holding him back.

"My son! You must prove your worth! I know we will meet again someday if you make it out!." Preacher grabbed Nikolai's two bayonets. He stabbed one through Nikolai's hand. Nikolai screamed in agony he looked at his hand the bayonet was keeping his hand glued to the chair. The other bayonet did the same to his other hand.

Nikolai screamed as he started shaking. He needed to keep his mind in it. He can't go into shock he needed to hold himself together.

"My son, you will be reborn today" Preacher whispered in his ear.

"I-I will kill you!" Nikolai roared.

"I suggest you start fighting my son. That won't hold the snork forever." Nikolai saw as they took all vital supplies leaving everything else behind. He heard the engines of vehicles start off as he heard them slowly disappear.

Nikolai could only hear the growls of the snork and the pulling of the chain. He heard as it started raining. He knew that the stake wouldn't last forever.

Nikolai tried pushing his hands trying to get himself off. He had been untied only being left with the knives keeping him in place. "Cmon Nikolai!" He yelled at himself. He tried as he saw more blood come out. He felt tears almost swelling up in his eyes.

He heard as the stake was cracking. He felt hopeless, he would die here. This was too painful he would die eaten... Then he remembered them... All the promises he made, Rem, Emilia, Beatrice. His word was worth something. He needed to keep it!

"Fuck!" He yelled as he pulled with all his might he felt as if his hands were being ripped apart. Nikolai then heard the stake snap. He saw the snork jump at him. With one last push, he pulled them off. He dove to the right as the creature flew past him. Nikolai tried grabbing the bayonets.

His hands were barely able to close they were too messed up he had basically ripped them apart to get up.

"Come at me you bastard!" Nikolai bellowed. The creature jumped at him. Nikolai was able to stab him in the shoulder. The creature snarled as he tackled Nikolai to the ground.

He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen as he saw the creature dig its claws into his stomach. The creature bit into his soldier as Nikolai yelled in agony. Adrenaline pumped through his body as he got it off him. Somehow he was able to get a strong grip on the bayonet and stabbed its chest.

Nikolai yelled as he stabbed the creature with all his might. The creature's growls slowly stopped as Nikolai continued stabbing it.

Nikolai felt lightheaded as he collapsed next to the creature. He felt weak, very weak. Nikolai saw he was bleeding heavily. He tried standing up but collapsed.

Nikolai felt himself slowly fade in and out of consciousness. He heard footsteps and passed out. He woke up again and saw men trying to help him. It seemed they were in a vehicle. He faded out again. He woke up again and saw himself being carried in the mansion. Then he lost consciousness again.

* * *

**The plot thickens. The possibility of alternate realities is brought forward. Nikolai meets the leader of Monolith and things are slowly unraveling. Who is Preacher, who is this Marshall? All questions will be answered in due time.****The support on this story is insane! I appreciate you all! It really pushes me forward. As always feedback is welcomed! UltimateMetroMan out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two chapters in a month!? What is this? Well yes I'm back guys before expected. I have been hard at work with the story. I'm proud of the route I'll be taking this story. in other news my new story is out! Brave New World! Please give it a look if you enjoy this story! You won't Regret it!**

**Chapter 11: Explanations**

* * *

**3 years ago**

Nikolai was sitting in a run-down house. He was pulling out his medical supplies. Tanya to his side was bleeding from a cut in her arm. It had been a few weeks since they both started up this partnership and so far it had been very fruitful. They had just finished cleaning an area of Limansk of mutants. One of those mutants had gotten Tanya in the arm.

"You gotta keep your eyes open" Nikolai mused as he prepared to treat her.

"Haven't I saved your sorry ass more than once?" She asked smirking.

"I do not recall such thing," he said sarcastically.

"I sure you don't," she said sarcastically.

"Good to see your snark hasn't left you. For a second I thought it was serious" Nikolai chuckled. "Okay let me give it a look." Tanya extended her arm as Nikolai checked it.

The cut was a bit deeper than he would have liked. He had tied it up trying to stop the bleeding and now he was able to properly treat it. He pulled out a bottle and grimaced.

"I'm going to have to disinfect the wound," Nikolai said as he handed her a piece of cloth. "Bite down. This won't be pretty."

She bit into the cloth as Nikolai poured the contents of the bottle in her wound. Her eyes widened in pain as she twisted in pain, Nikolai doing his best to keep her from moving. After a few seconds, she stopped struggling. She pulled the cloth out of her mouth.

"T-that hurt like... Like a bitch..." She said breathing heavily.

"We aren't done... I have to sew it..." He said darkly.

"Fuck... Well... When we get back to Rostov... You better buy me a drink." She said bracing herself for it. Nikolai started sewing the wound, he could hear her grunts of pain and saw some tears coming down her face.

He did his best to finish as fast as possible. He finished and saw how much it had taken out of her.

"We're resting tonight," Nikolai said looking outside the window.

"What? We can make it to Rostov..." She said slowly standing up.

"Yeah no..." Nikolai quickly said forcing her back to her seat."You're tired... We are sleeping here tonight. Don't worry I'll take first watch."

"You aren't changing your mind are you?" Tanya said with a faint smile.

"No, get comfortable. Rest a bit" Nikolai said sitting next to a fire he had set up. Tanya walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're soft," she said. Nikolai turned quickly his face red.

"What!?" He asked surprised.

"Oh my God your face!" Tanya said giggling. "Big bad Nikolai blushing? What never been kissed by a girl?" She asked smirking.

"S-shut up blondie!" He stammered

"Aww, you are totally innocent! Didn't expect that with how you carried yourself."

"I said shut up!" He said angrily.

"You must think holding hands is such a lewd thing" she mocked.

"Ah yes! Well... What would you know!?" Nikolai asked accusingly.

"More than you think!" She said letting out a laugh. A laugh that Nikolai noticed was bitter.

"You don't sound happy about it" Nikolai probed.

"What gives it away?" She snapped back.

"If you are so bitter about it why bring it up?" Nikolai asked raising his brow.

"Why do you think dipshit!?" She asked surprising Nikolai.

"Fuck should I know?" Nikolai asked.

"You are so fucking dense!"

"Yeah, I am. Skip to the point and spit it out! Fucking hate melodrama!"

"I'm interest okay? Fuck is that so hard to notice!?" She asked.

"Why?" Nikolai asked genuinely confused. In the weeks since the start of their partnership, he had realized that Tanya was flirty by nature. Everything also seemed to have a double meaning. He had grown to understand it. But this was different, she normally would just beat around the bush what was this all about?

"What do you mean!?"

"Why are you bringing this up now? You always beat around the bush. I never know when you are serious or not."

"Okay yes I'm serious, no bullshit no playing," she said. "And why? Because you actually have treated me as an equal. You cared, you don't seem to be out for a quick fuck. Can't tell you how many times I fell for a sweet talker before they ditch me after fucking." He could see some tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear," he said softly.

"I was... Well still am so desperate to prove someone loves me... I'm not exactly a model" she said bitterly. Nikolai pulled her into a hug. She tensed up for a second before returning it. She sobbed softly into his shoulder he caressed her hair telling her it was alright.

"Hey... It's all okay... You have nothing to prove to no one. People will be dumbasses but you are truly special..." He said.

"Really?" She said sniffling.

"You're a badass stalker in the zone. You are strong! And that face of yours is 10/10" he said making her laugh.

"You sound like those sweet talkers," she said jokingly.

"I take that as an insult! I wouldn't treat a fair maiden such as yourself like that!" He said dramatically. Tanya laughed loudly as she gave him a warm smile.

"I'm not maiden. I can tell you that for sure." She replied.

"Even better!" Tanya slowly got closer to him and kissed him. He was taken aback as she pushed him onto his back."I... Um..." He blushed trying to find the correct words.

"Don't worry Nik leave it all to me" she said. That night Nikolai saw things and did things he never expected to do in the zone.

* * *

**Present-day**

Nikolai slowly opened his eyes. His body hurt like hell, he felt as if an 18 wheeler had just ran him over. His vision was heavy he looked to his side and saw Beatrice on a chair it seemed as if she hadn't noticed him waking up. He slowly sat up his head spinning.

"Fuck me..." He muttered. Beatrice turned to him her eyes growing wide as they filled with tears. She tackled him back to the bed.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was I suppose!? I thought you left me!" She said crying into him. Nikolai was taken aback, seeing the normally stoic Beatrice so worried for someone was strange. He slowly petted her head as she cried.

"I told you I would be back. You are not alone anymore Beako" Nikolai cooed. He saw the door open as Rem and Emilia stood there surprised they ran towards him and jumped on the bed. He saw Ram glaring daggers at him and Roswall looking amused.

"Help... Air... Please..." Nikolai said being smothered by the girls.

"Okay girls give him some space" Puck said as Nikolai took a deep breath.

"Thanks Puck..." Nikolai said. Puck proceeded to punch him or at least he thought that was it as he barely felt it.

"That is for making Lia cry!" He said proud of himself.

"I know... Damn I fucked up... I thought I could take them all alone." Nikolai lamented. "But you are all safe and there shouldn't be any threat from Monolith."

"What happened to you?" Emilia asked. Nikolai explained his run in with this Preacher character. How he said he needed to go and how he held a black book.

"A black book?" Beatrice asked. Nikolai could see she knew something... He would need to question her later.

"Yes he said it guided his actions and some other crazy stuff." Nikolai said.

"Weeeell at least this is taken care offff" Rosswall said. "We doooo have visitors todaaaay."

"Wait who?"

"It haaaas to do with the royal selectiooooon" Roswall said.

"Of fucking course it does" Nikolai said. He now was noticing his hands were hurting a lot. Moving them actually took a lot of effort. "My hands look healed but fuck me does it hurt moving it. He saw the people in the room exchange glances ones that unnerved Nikolai.

"We... We healed you as best as possible but the damage to your hands was too much for us to heal properly." Emilia said sadly.

"I see... Well... At least I didn't lose my hands. If I can hold a gun I'm okay" he said trying to calm everyone down. "What happened to the other guys?"

"The people who brought you here went to the village. When they heard what you were doing they decided to help" Rem explained. "They left this." She handed him a radio. "They said you would know what to do with it."

Nikolai grabbed it and turned it on. "Hello?"

"Good to hear from you Nikolai!" A voice over the radio said.

"I hear you set up shop at the village."

"We did! I see you were trying to set up some Rostov defenses. You were doing well but you are no builder that's for sure! We found flaws in the design. But don't worry we are the engineering core. We'll get this fixed up." The voice explained.

"I see... And about the other stuff?"

"We got loot from what was left of the secondary camps. Not much was left in the primary. We are a bit busy at the moment but we'll pick you up after we are done."

"Okay, appreciate it."

"You saved our lives we are just returning the favor."

Nikolai turned the radio off and saw everyone watching in fascination at the item he held in his hand.

"What is that I suppose!?" Beatrice asked surprised.

"A radio. An item from home. Let's you keep contact with other people with radios in a certain range." Nikolai explained putting on the table besides him. "Looks like a good one too. Military grade..." Okay... I'll go have a bath." He said, he stood up but felt light headed and felt as his legs gave in. He was caught by Beatrice's magic.

"Thank you Beatrice" he said with a soft smile.

"You can call me Betty I suppose" she said blushing a bit making Nikolai grin.

"Of course Betty." He said. "Can you help me to the bath?"

"Of course. Betty is your contracted spirit I suppose." She said using her magic to help him.

"I-I'll also help you" Rem said putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Emilia. I'm sorry for all the shit that I've put you through. After you finish your meeting" he said. Nikolai was probably the worst bodyguard ever. He returned most times at death's doors to her. The worry on her face was clear and he wanted to make her feel better.

Nikolai walked into the bath and the girls walked out. Nikolai slowly took off his clothes and jumped in the hot water. The water felt really nice almost as if it took so much pressure off his shoulders. He slowly traced his body seeing a bit scar on his shoulder.

"More time passes more scars I collect" he muttered. That bite looked particularly nasty he let out a sigh and sank into the water trying to clear his mind.

Nikolai stepped out. He saw his suit had already been placed on a nearby chair he put it on with some difficulty. He opened and closed his hand and he pain felt unbearable. He let out a sigh and walked out. He saw that Betty had waited outside the door for him.

"Thank you for waiting Betty" he said patting her head.

"S-Stop that I suppose!" She said embarrassed.

"So... You were worried huh?" He asked smirking.

"I-I was a bit."

"I see... Also, thank you for helping walk. I still feel a bit lightheaded. Guess I lost too much blood."

"You did. The soldiers tried stopping it but the wounds were..." She seemed to hesitate.

"It's okay" Nikolai hugged her and patted her head. She backed out and blushes.

"S-stop that I suppose!" She said.

"Okay okay" he said putting his hands up. He arrived to the room and walked over to the Exo. Even in his lightheaded state the Exo should compensate. He kept his helmet off. The last thing he wanted was to seem intimidating to Beatrice. "Okay... As much as I would like to rest I have a job to do now that we are having visits. Mind joining me?"

"Of course I'm your contracted spirit I suppose" she said, he gave her a smile and patted her head. The patrol was normally boring but with company it was much more bearable. Still lightheaded he chatted with Beatrice.

"Tell me... What do you know about the black book I was talking about?" Nikolai asked bringing the subject up. She stopped dead on her tracks.

"What are you talking about I suppose?" She asked trying to hide her surprise.

"Betty you need to get better at lying" Nikolai said with a chuckle. "I need to tell you more about my homeland but most people there were dangerous. You need to know how to read people. And you are like an open book." He said, the irony of his phrasing not going past him.

She looked at him hesitantly. She grabbed her dress. She looked fearful, Nikolai realized this needed to be serious then. His smile faltered as he kneeled besides her.

"What can you tell me Betty?"

"Before I do Betty has a question I suppose." She said softly. Nikolai nodded and signal her to proceed.

"Why did you lie to Betty I suppose?" She asked, Nikolai looked surprised at her discovery of this.

"How did you-"

"When we made the contract. I looked into your soul. I saw what you were feeling and your thoughts in fact." She said seriously. Nikolai let out a soft chuckle.

"Didn't expect you to look into me." Nikolai said honestly. "And why I did it... If you saw then you know why..."

"I-I want to hear it I suppose" she said.

"I understand how you feel." Nikolai said with a sigh. "I heard that you were waiting for someone. Someone who was God knows where. But you held hope that someday... Someone would come."

"I-I"

"I know that feeling. The only difference is that the person I would wait for was dead. She was never coming back and yet I always expected her to walk into that same bar..." Nikolai said solemnly. "That shit eats at you... So I decided to be that person for you." He said softly. Her eyes watered as she hugged him. Nikolai put an arm around her comforting her.

"You lied for me..."

"You could say that. Tell me... What is it that you fear?" Nikolai asked softly.

"Would... Would you use me as a weapon I suppose?" She asked as Nikolai's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Will you use me I suppose?" She asked a bit louder. "People have tried getting me out of the library before. They only cared about the knowledge in the library or me because I am a great spirit in fact."

"Never... I accepted and did this for your sake. I will fight with my own two hands as I always have! I just need to know what I'm facing." Nikolai explained. "You do not need to fight anymore. Just enjoy life..." He said patting her head. She hugged him tightly as Nikolai gave her a warm smile.

"Okay... I will tell you." She explained. The information that she gave him surprised him. A book that would show the person the route to the future they desire through vague details. The witch-cult... How it all connected... It made him wonder how she knew so much.

"Wow Betty that is a lot to take in." Nikolai whistled. They were now sitting outside at the entrance of the mansion.

"It is I suppose." She said almost flippantly making Nikolai snicker.

"So quick question. You are my contracted spirit but what exactly does that entail?"

"I'm tied to you till death I suppose." She explained. "I can't drain mana out of the atmosphere. I depend on you for mana I suppose."

"Am I enough? I mean I don't practice magic. Barely used it. Do I have enough mana?".

"You have much more than I expected in fact." She said surprising him.

"Say what now?"

"Yes, you have a quite large supply of mana in fact. More than anyone expected. If you practiced you could become quite prolific in magic I suppose." She explained to him making him whistle.

"Well that's great!" Nikolai said smiling. "I have another question. How did you learn so much about the gospel? I doubt there is a book on that? Or is there?" Nikolai asked, she averted his gaze as Nikolai let out a sigh. "Can you please tell me Betty? Oh great spirit!"

"Are you mocking me I suppose!?" She asked angrily.

"Nope just singing the praises of my great spirit companion!" Nikolai said smiling. "Oh great spirit please tell me!" Nikolai said dramatically getting a smile out of her.

"Okay... I have one I suppose" she said taking Nikolai by surprise. His eyes widened...

"Can I see it?" Nikolai asked. She slowly pulled out a black book out of her dress. A book that Nikolai knew pretty well. "Can you hand it to me for a second?"

"Okay I suppose." She slowly gave it to him. Her fears rising, did she judge him wrong? Was he like everyone else? Was he using her? Then Nikolai did something she didn't expect. He pulled out a silver item from one of his pockets. He flickered it and a small flame appeared. He put it under the book and set it ablaze.

"What are you doing I suppose!?" Beatrice asked horrified.

"Let me tell you a secret Betty. If I have learned something in my short but... Eventful life is that nothing is set in stone. If something says it can predict the future it's probably bullshit. He threw it on the ground as the flames ate the book. "We are masters of our own destiny. You tied yourself to that book. Consider this my way of saying you are free."

Beatrice couldn't believe her ears. The things he said, the things he did. He didn't act out of self-interest but out of what he thought was right. Even if he wasn't they... Even if he wasn't who Echidna had told her about... She knew she made the right choice. She gave him a smile as he patted her head.

"Stop patting me I suppose!" She ordered him.

"But you seem to enjoy it" Nikolai snickered.

"I-I may but stop it I suppose!" Nikolai laughed loudly at this and patted her head more.

"If you were expected some guy with a stick up his ass you are wrong. Let go and relax. It's all okay" Nikolai said. The sound of a carriage made him turn around as he saw one approaching. His had instinctively going to his holster.

"I wouldn't suggest thaaaaaat" Roswall said surprising him.

"Visits?".

"That would be theeeeeem" he confirmed. He saw Ram and Rem standing next to him. The carriage stopped an old man was driving it. Nikolai quickly noticed he was built like a tank. He looked old but sharp like one of the veterans. His eyes examining every single detail of the area. He opened the carriage door. Nikolai had taken a position next to Rem. He saw... A cat... Girl? He looked confused. He remembered one of his friends raving about this thing and how cool it was. He wondered how he would have reacted to this...

The normal pleasantries were exchanged and Rem was to guide her to the meeting. Nikolai quickly whispered in her ear.

"Keep a close eye on things" she looked at him and nodded. In the end it was only Beatrice, Nikolai and the old man. Curious Nikolai sat on the fountain pulled out his last cigarette and started smoking.

"So tell me... You got any good stories?" Nikolai asked him huffing smoke.

"Stop that I suppose!" Betty said trying to swat the smoke away.

"Excuse me?"

"You got any good stories? You look like the veterans from where I come. Always good to get some advice." Nikolai explained.

"Are you not going to try to get information on our visit?" The man questioned raising his brow.

"Nah... If miss Emilia doesn't think I should know then I'm okay with that." He said dismissively.

"I see... May I have your name?"

"Sure, Nikolai Kyznetsov" he said calmly.

"I've heard a lot of you..."

"You have?"

"The talk around the capital is about a traveler with strange weapons that spit fire. They say you killed the bowel hunter."

"Thank God she actually died. She was tough" Nikolai said.

"So it is you?"

"Yup... Can I have your name?"

"Wilhelm" he simply said.

"Well mister Wilhelm it is good to meet you. This little girl here is named Beatrice. She is my contracted spirit. She might look bitter but she is totally a softy."

"Who are you calling softy I suppose!?" She asked as he laughed. Wilhelm looked at the curious exchange and let out a smile. Before they could continue he saw the same person walk out of the mansion with Rem by her side. She got close to Nikolai.

"Nya?" She said. She started studying Nikolai at a uncomfortable distance. Then he noticed it. It wasn't a girl it was a guy! He felt a bit more uncomfortable as he kept inspecting him.

"Only I am allowed to get that close I suppose!" Beatrice said saving Nikolai.

"I'm sorry Nya!" He said. That dress, the feminine features those cat ears. He definitely looked like a woman but the body language gave it away. "I've never seen an armor like that!" He said curiously.

"I come from a far land" Nikolai simply said.

"I see..."

"We have to go" Wilhelm said. He pouted but nevertheless got in the carriage. They exchanged goodbyes and left.

During the carriage ride Felix looked curiously at Wilhelm.

"I didn't expect you to talk with anyone." He stated Wilhelm wasn't know as the talkative type and seeing him interacting with such a strange character was amusing.

"I didn't plan but he insisted." Wilhelm simply said.

"And what else?" Felix asked.

"His eyes... His eyes told me he was a man who had seen much death in his time"

**Somewhere else**A fire raged as a village was burned down. Bodies were scattered across the ground as the screaming died out. In the center of the village a sort of tottem rose. The sound of bullets echoed as Monolith soldiers checked each body killing any survivors.

In a tent on the outskirts of the village a man sat in his tent. He hummed a song softly as he read his gospel. He smiled as things had been going as planned.

"Sir!" A man entered the tent. When he saw the back of the head in front of him he averted his eyes to the ground. "I-I apologize."

"There is no need my son" a gravelly voice said. He heard the clicking of a helmet as he raise his eyes he saw Preacher standing in front of him. "What is it that you need?"

"T-the village sir... We are finishing the cleanup. There should be no survivors." The soldier explained. Preacher put his hand on the soldier's shoulder.

"Good... Good... We have made much progress. The will of the zone told me these places had to be eradicated. We only follow the gospel. Pity those who the gospel finds unworthy for I won't."

* * *

**And cut! Hope you guys like the chapter. The support has been insane in this story thank you so much! As always feedback is welcomed! On another note... This particular story has no pairings in mind so if you do want to see one leave it in the comments and whichever option has the most votes will win! UltimateMetroMan out!**


End file.
